Kingdom Hearts: The New Master
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: One normal teen is about to experience the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Some excitement

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Summary: One normal teen is about to experience the adventure of a lifetime.

This is another story I thought of with having me as a main character, I don't own anything but myself... and my keyblade.

* * *

Chapter 1: Some excitement

My name's Junior Gordon, I'm just a regular 15 year old kid who lives a normal life. A normal day at school, a normal day at home, just... normal. But I'm sick and tired of it, I want to live a life filled with excitement, I want to do a whole bunch of cool stuff no 'normal person' can do, I want be a hero! Kind of like Sora is in the Kingdom hearts games, defeating heartless, doing crazy moves, plus you get the awesomeness of the keyblade. I keep thinking about that but it'll never happen, I keep looking at the stars for a sign of something intresting until I found one shining real bright. So I thought I would give wishing a shot. "Star that shines so bright, um... and whatever you say next. I wish I could go on my own adventure like Sora of Kingdom hearts. To go to different worlds, to fight monsters, to have the greatest adventure ever. I think I would like to change the way I look too, maybe the human form I made for my OC Ichi. Who am I kidding, that'll never happen." I think I was wrong about that, the star started to shine even brighter, wait a minute... it's coming closer. "Hey I was just kidding, stop!"

* * *

Did I just die, am I in heaven? Why those heaven feel like the ground? I tried getting up turns I actually felt better, and when I opened my eyes I found myself in some sort of town. "What happened to my house, where am I, and what's that castle over there?" The castle looked kind of beat up, or maybe their in construction? Wait... I know this place. "Holy crap, I'm hollow bastion! Scratch that... radiant garden."

I can't believe it, I'm actually in another world! This is so awesome, this is unreal, this is... me? I just passed through a mirror and realized that my whole body changed; my hair got longer and it was black and white, my outfit kind of looked like Neku's from the 'world ends with you' I even had his headphones, my eye color was the same and that was about it. "Weird, what'll I do now, and why am I talking to myself? Forget it, I'll just look around."

The more I looked around the more this place really looked like the game; there were shops everywhere, and I even saw a moogle, a freaking moogle! I still can't believe it, but that kind of changed when I heard her voice. "Hey, are you new here?"

"Huh?"

"I never seen you before."

"Who's there?" I asked

"Up here!" She called

I looked up to find Yuffie, yes Yuffie from final fantasy VII. "Whoa, now I have to believe this."

"Look out!" Yuffie shouted

The next thing I knew monsters started to appear in front of me; they didn't look like heartless, or even nobodies. They were small and blue with no faces or eyes, but I knew they were trouble right when they started to attack me. "Stay back, I said stay back!"

I waved my hand but the next thing I knew a flash of light appeared and destroyed the monster in front of me, when I opened my eyes I found... a keyblade; it was a black and white blade, the keychain was like a dark monster roaring. Those monsters appeared again and since the keylade I thought I should try to fight. "Ok I'm warning you, I practice with swords lots of times, so get ready to die!"

I charged and started attacking, I actually destroyed them; more of them came and attacked, but I dodged and destroyed them too. I actually got the hang of this, but then I got attacked from behind. "Hey wait a minute... time out!"

After I said that I felt a surge of energy overflow inside of me and burst out, all the monsters that were in near me were frozen. I think I did something cool just now, my speed had increased and I dashed through the monsters slashing through each one. "Time in!"

The monsters were sliced in half and they then disappeared, after they were gone the keyblade I had disappeared from my hand. I guess it knew it was over.

"You're a keyblade master!?" Yuffie exclaimed

"Um, I guess so." I answered

"What kind of keyblade was that, I never saw one like that before?" She asked

"I call it... the black beast." I answered, I think the name is cool

"So who are you anyway?"

"My name's junior."

"Seriously, don't you have a better name than that?" Yuffie asked

Thinking about it, my name doesn't really sound cool like everyone here. I thought of something else but all I could think about was the new muramasa game I got for the wii. Then it hit me. "Ok, you can call me Kisuke."

"Kisuke, much better." She said, smiling "Come with me, I'll take you to the others."

The others, oh she means the other final fantasy characters that are here; when we entered this small house she said "Hey guys, guess what I found?"

"Yuffie, who is this?"

Whoa, Squall Leonhart from final fantasy VIII and Aerith and Sid from VII; Yuffie nudged my shoulder and said "Go ahead, show it to them."

"I don't know how."

"Just try."

I don't know if I can do this but I try anyway; I focused on summoning the keyblade, I try opening my heart too. When I raised my arm it suddenly appeared in my hand with a flash of light. "It worked!"

"See, he's a keyblade master!" Yuffie said

"Amazing, so he's like Sora." Aerith said, smiling

"So, who are you anyway?" Squall asked

"My name's jun... Kisuke, my name's Kisuke." I answered "Please to meet you Squall."

"That's Leon." He corrected "Now where did you come from?"

I didn't think they'd believe me when I told them what happened, but then Sid said "Wished upon a star huh, now I've seen everything."

"I still don't know how I am a keyblade master, it's just crazy." I explained "What should I do now?"

"Well if you want to you can help us." Yuffie suggested

"What, I'm not even good with a sword." I retorted "When I said I practiced with them I meant I practiced with sticks."

"That's good enough for us right?"

"Yuffie's right, but if you want to find a way home you can try to travel to other worlds." Squall explained, no matter what he calls himself I'm still gonna call him Squall

"... I guess I can try, but where do I start?" I asked

Suddenly and alarm started to sound off, sid went to the computer and said "There's heartless coming from the bailey!"

"I'll go, Kisuke you're coming too." Squall ordered

"Um, right!"

We then rushed out of the room and hurried to the bailey, when we reached it we found a large character in front of us; he had pointy ears, and his out fit was filled with zippers, he even had freaking zippers from behind. He turned around and said "Well, well, look who showed up?"

I actually knew who it was. "Captain zipper crotch... Pete?"

"What the, who the heck are you?" Pete asked

"I'm Kisuke, and I'm about to kick your fatass!" I said, bringing out the black beast

"Aren't you excited." Squall said, bringing out his gunblade

He's right, I felt kind of excited and full of energy about this. Pete got angry and shouted "Heartless squad, round up!"

Shadow and soilder heartless started to appear in front of us, but I actually felt ready to fight. "Let's take them down, Squall!"

I could hear him say 'That's Leon' but I was to busy taking down some of the shadows, Leon took some down as well with his gunblade and even shot out some fireballs; when the soilders attacked I managed to gaurd and countered, with the last soilder me and Squall took it down with a combo attack. I exclaimed "Oh yeah, we rock!"

"Don't get careless." Squall said

The next thing I knew, Pete started jumping around like a angry little kid and said "You little brat, I'll make you pay!"

"Quit your bluffing, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Doing my job, I'm helping Maleficent take over every world." Pete explained "Then we'll be able to rule every world in darkness."

"Again, so you were the one who attacked me with those other monsters?"

"What other monsters?" Pete asked "Are you some idiot?"

Ok he's freaking dead, I charged right at him and gave him punch that lauched him right into the atmosphere. "Dang, that was cool."

"Nice right hook." Squall said, smiling

"Thanks, but I still don't know what those monster that attacked me before were." I explained "But I feel like I've seen them before."

"Well you might figure it out soon enough, let's get beck to the others."

"... Right."

Who where those monsters from before? I guess I'll figure it out later.

* * *

To be continued

How was this, pretty good? Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers in Twilight Town

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 2: Answers in Twilight town

* * *

After we reached the house Yuffie came in front of me and said "Congrats Kisuke, you took down the heartless!"

"I had Leons help, I didn't do much anyway." I assured

"You took more of the kills." He scoffed

"Heh, I guess I was a little excited." I said, laughing "I wish I knew what to do now."

"Why don't you go to Yen Sid?" Aerith asked "He might know something."

Oh yeah, Yen Sid aka Disney if you put it in reverse knows all about things. But wait a minute. "Isn't Yen Sid in another world? How am I gonna get there?"

Suddenly my keyblade appeared in my hand and started acting crazy; It shot a beam of light and made a corridor kind of like organization XIII's. Yuffie asked "What's that?"

"I guess, it's my way to Yen Sid." I answered "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Come back soon." Aerith said, smiling

"Don't be a stranger." Sid said

But right before I left a puff of smoke appeared and found a man in a blue outfit. "Oh, so your the new keyblade master."

"Kisuke, this is Merlin the wizard." Yuffie introduced

"Nice to meet you, well I have to go." I said, leaving

"Wait lad, first thing first." Merlin explained "Do you know any magic?"

Thinking about it. "No, no I don't."

"Well here's something you can use on your travels."

A flash of light envelopted me, I actually felt a little stronger. Merlin then said "Now you can use the blizzard spell."

"Wow, thanks Merlin."I said, smiling "Well, I'm off!"

I took a running start and jumped into the corridor, but that was a bad idea when I found myself hitting a wall. "Ow, note to self don't jump head first into a portal. Where am I anyway?"

The world looked like a regular town, I could hear a bell ringing in the distance; the sun was setting, it was like twilight... wait a sec. "This is Twilight Town!"

I guess my keyblade heard me before, guess it's time to find Yen Sid. "If I remember from the game, there was a train that takes you to his tower. I guess I'll start there."

"Help, heartless!"

I saw a little guy running away from somewhere else. "The sandlot... somebody help us!"

Should I do something? Screw it I'll go save them, when I reached the sandlot I found six people on the floor with a whole bunch of heartless on top of them. "I'll finish this quick, time out!"

Time stopped in it's place, with that I dashed through the heartless and took them down. "Time in!"

With the heartless destroyed the six people got up surprised, the blond kid in the hat said "Hey kid, where did you come from?"

"Um, are you seriously gonna ask that after I saved you?" I asked

"Don't you know who you're talking too, thats Seifer ya know!" The guy in the red shirt exclaimed

"Discipline." The blue haired girl said

I knew actually who they were, Seifer, Fuujin, and Raijin from I think final fantasy 9. "Hey you guys stop it! Sorry about Seifer, my names Olette."

"I'm Pence."

"Hayner, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Kisuke." I greeted "Well now that your safe I gotta go."

Wait, where are you going?" Hayner asked "We could help."

"Actually, can you take me to the train station... I kind of forgot where it was." I answered

"Sure, follow us." Olette said, smiling

Now I know why Roxas was friends with these guys, they're really cool. But while we were walking towards the station I wonder about what's going on back home, I wonder if my mom's alright, who am I kidding she's probably worrying about where I am. "Here we are, sunset station."

I remember this place, in the game Roxas would come with these guys and sit right on top of the building; man there's no way I could go up there, but when we came in I just remembered something important. "I don't have any money."

"Are you kidding?" Hayner asked

"Don't worry about it, we'll pay." Pence assured me "One ticket please."

These guys really are cool, if I remember right the train I'm looking for is purple and has stars; there it is, now I have to find Yen Sid. "Well though it was short, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too Kisuke." Olette said, smiling

"Hope we can see you again." Pence said

"Yeah, and thanks for saving us." Hayner agreed

"Goodbye."

I entered the train and as it started to depart I waved goodbye, I kind of felt like they were my friends for a while... I liked it; I hope my mom's ok, I wish I could tell her that I was alright. I just realized I was transported into space, so this is what it's like traveling to other worlds. I actually feel happy doing this its really exciting, but it's dangerous too which kind of makes me think why I'm doing this? When I woke from my thoughts I realized that I made it to Yen Sid's tower, it was large and curved like. After I left the train it disappeared like that, but I wasn't paying attention when I saw a giant cat standing in front of the door. I could tell exactly who it was. "Pete, you're doing this again?"

"Huh, not you again." He snorted "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing the master, now can you please move aside?" I asked

"What do you think you're better than me?"

"No, but I did knock your fat self into the sky." I retorted "Now can you please move?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, Pete started to turn red and shouted "Heartless, come out!"

Heartless started to appear, there were soilders along with flying soilders; I summoned the black beast and charged into battle, the soilders were easy I just gaurded their attacks and countered with my own. But the flying soilders were alot tougher, I couldn't attack them in the air and they kept attacking. I could hear Pete laughing "Who's better now?"

"Ok I guess this would work better: Blizzard!" I exclaimed

I pointed my keyblade and it shot out an ice shard that destroyed one of the heartless; I continued until they were all destroyed, I kind of felt good about myself to have been able to use magic. "Thanks Pete, I wanted to use that spell since I first got it. If I learn a new one I'll make sure to come to you for practice, later dude!"

I entered the castle and left Pete to his temper tantrum, upon entering I remembered how long the stairs were."It's gonna take me forever to get up there, hey a treasure chest."

If I recall. the keyblade can open any lock; so when I tried the chest it automatically opened and I found a potion inside. "Nice this'll help when I'm in danger, I'll just keep it in my pocket for now."

I started heading up the stairs in search of Yen Sid, every floor was longer than the other; every moment... I felt like... "Why does this guy have to be at the freaking top! I'm so freaking tired."

When I reached the third room I found heartless waiting for me, but I was too tired to even fight; but I summoned black beast and said "I'm too tired for this... but I have no choice."

I was too tired to run so I let them come to me and started to attack, I was able to get some of them with gaurds and counters but then one of the shadows ended up tripping me; right when it pounced I rolled out of the way and finished it off. They were finally gone, but I still felt weak. "I guess this is where I try out that potion I got before."

It was amazing, after drinking the whole bottle I felt like a one man army. "Oh yeah, bring it on heartless! Whoa, I gotta be careful with what I say. The next room should be the last one."

Since I was filled with so much energy I ran up the last of the stairs in a rush; but when I reached the door I stopped as I felt a strong presence inside. "You can do this, I can't give up here."

When I opened the door I found a room that was completely organized, in the middle was a desk where an old man sat in front of; He wore the exact same outfit as Merlin but he seemed alot younger. "You've finally arrived, it's a pleasure to meet you Junior, or should I call you Kisuke?"

"You know my name?" I asked "Well since you know about me, you already know what I'm going to ask right?"

"Yes, you want to know why you were chosen as the keyblade master." Yen Sid answered "You also want to know what happened to your body, and why you're here in the first place."

Wow he really is good. I nodded and said "Could a wish on a star really make all this happen?"

"No, the star only changed your appearance." He corrected "The keyblade chooses someone to be it's master, the one you have chose you for a reason, this was your destiny."

"My destiny, I guess that makes since." I said "But what about those monsters I fought for the first time, they looked nothing like heartless or even nobodies."

"I see, tell me did these creatures look like this?"

Yen sid pointed at the wall and a puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and inside was the same blue monster I fought before. "What you see before you is a monster called 'unversed'."

That's how I know them, they're the unversed from birth by sleep! "They still exist, but shouldn't Xehanort be gone?"

"Yes, but most of the unversed were able to survive in the worlds." Yen Sid answered "They have never attacked until now, you have caused this to happen. Somehow, you have a connection to the unversed."

A connection... but what? I don't understand at all. "I still don't understand, but I think if there's something important that only I can do with this destiny then... I'll do whatever I can."

He nodded and summoned a door beside him. "This door will lead you to your awakening, are you ready to begin?"

My awakening, I guess it's like with Sora; if I want to do something I have to start here. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Then step through the door."

When the door started to open I closed my eyes and walked inside; and when I opened them I was surprised to see where I was.

* * *

To be continued

My awakening starts next time. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 3: The Awakening

* * *

This place looked exactly like the game, one big platform in a giant pit of darkness; when I stepped forward three lights appeared in front of me, each with a different weapon. On the right was a shield, there was a staff on the left, and in the middle was a sword. "Wait, I got a keyblade so I don't need those... what the?"

I can't summon my keyblade, how come? "If you want to summon the keyblade, you must first complete your awakening."

Where did that voice come from, forget it no one figures it out anyway; but right when I thought my luck was bad enough, a bunch of shadow heartless start appearing. What am I supposed to do without a weapon? "Choose between the three."

That voice again. Well, since I usually choose this weapon I quickly grab the sword and get into a battle stance. "I guess this'll have to do!"

It wasn't that hard to beat these guys, since their the weakest heartless they only took a minute to beat. I feel kind of empty without my keyblade, but this sword will do nicely. "Where do I go now?"

Just like that a door appeared in front of me, I knew that's where I nedded to go... but I made sure to get the treasure that was in the area. The next area I reached was a little different; there were two more platforms, and glass staircases connecting them. It didn't take long to get to the end, there were some heartless but I took them down easily. When I opened the door I found mayself standing on another platform with nothing there.

"You're almost ready to awaken." The voice explained "But, why do you want to awaken your true power?"

Why, that's a good question. I still don't know why I'm even here in the first place, is it for excitement, or just for some excuse to have fun? No, people are in danger because of the heartless, and there's some kind of connection between me and the unversed. I think I finally know why. "I want to awaken so I can help the worlds, and to also figure out why I'm here."

"A very interesting answer, will you find your answer?" The voice asked "Only time will tell... but that time will only happen if you can complete this test."

I felt a dark presence come from behind me, and when I turned around a giant heartless appeared. It was darkside; a giant heartless with claws, small black wings, and hair that covered nearly it's whole face. I fell into a sword stance and said "I knew you would show up sooner or later, let's go!"

I jumped into the air to attack its head, but it swung it's arm and slammed me to the ground; it attacked again so I quickly dodged so I wouldn't get hurt, since I couldn't reach its head I went for it's hands. It looked like it was working but then the darkside launched a barrage of energy spheres from it's chest. That's when idea came into my head, just like in muramasa: the demon blade I used my sword to reflect the spheres right back at it's head to cause extra damage. "Yeah take that... what the!?"

I should've known, just like the game the sword disappeared right when it looked like I won; I dodged the darkside's arms, what am I gonna do? I got no weapon, no anything... no, I won't let it end here! "If I can't use a sword... then I'll take you down with my bare hands!"

I launched straight to his face and gave him my strongest punch, a light engulfed me right after I made contact; I had to close my eyes just so I wouldn't go blind, but when I opened them I found myself back in Yen Sid's room. "You have finally awakened."

"Awakened as what?" I asked

"A keyblade master."

I think I understand now, when I opened my hand my keyblade appeared instantly; I actually felt more connected to it, like we were one and the same.

"Chosen weilder of the keyblade, I ask you for a favor." Yen Sid announced "Destroy all of the unversed."

If I'm the cause of them appearing, then I have to fix my mess. "I will, you have my word. But what are the unversed anyway?"

"You said that they're not like the heartless or nobodies correct?" He asked "But they are actually the foundation of both creatures, meaning that the unversed are their beginning."

So the unversed are like the heartless and nobodies larval state, that answers my question. Yen Sid then asked "Now then, you have awakened to one of your powers correct?"

"Power... you mean how I stop time?"

"Yes, that technique is part of your style of fighting." Yen Sid answered "You have more than one style, but you must awaken to them on your own."

I get it, like that 'speed rave' style Ven uses in the game. "Cool, I think I'll call it quicksilver."

"Very well, as you know your keyblade has the ability to take you to different worlds." He explained "With that you can find and defeat any of the unversed you find."

"Got it."

"Another thing, you must not break the laws of the world." He continued "As a master, you must protect the world order."

Order? Didn't Sora break that law a couple of times, fine then. "I won't break the worlds law."

I pointed the black beast at a wall and it formed a corridor of light, right before I entered I asked "Is there anything else I might need to know?"

"Yes, even though Xehanort is gone it has been said that his apprentice still lives." He answered

"Great, would by any chance I'd be able to meet Sora?"

"Yes."

Awesome, I hope I'll see him soon. "Alright, thank you master Yen Sid. I won't let you down."

Unlike before I walked into light this time, but when I went through I found myself in space; I thought I wasn't gonna be able to breathe, but it turns out I could. "I guess this world is different than the space back home."

"Freeze!"

I took out my keyblade and attacked, but turns out it wasn't the unversed; it was some lizard guy holding a laser gun, I tried to apologize but more people came and surrounded me with guns. "Ok, bring it..."

I just remembered Yen Sid's words about not breaking the worlds laws; I didn't like it but I stopped my attack and waited for something to happen.

Another lizard approached me and said "Put down your weapon and put your hands in the air!"

So I dismissed my keyblade and did as he told me to, only to get handcuffed and thrown into a ship that I could tell was made for criminals. Since I was the only one in there I said "Just got here and I'm already arrested. Worst... World... Ever!"

* * *

To be continued

What's gonna happen to me? Only I know the answer, you readers on the other hand will have to wait and see. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Deep space part 1

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 4: Deep space part 1

This world is actually going to be in birth by sleep when it comes out. I don't anything except myself.

* * *

Ok here's a recap for people who are new, my name is Junior and just like you I was just a normal kid. But after wishing on a star my whole life changed. I was transported to another world, my body changed, and most of all... I turned out to be a keyblade master! To figure out why I was here I went to another world to find master Yen Sid, who told me to travel and defeat the creatures known as the unversed. But when I start my adventure in the first world I go to, I end up getting arrested by some alien police. Wherever I'm going I know for sure it's gonna be interesting, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

What happened? Last thing I remember is finding myself in outer space, by an accident I hit an alien lizard who's in some kind of space police and end up getting arrested. I think one of the cops knocked me out, now it looks like I'm in some prison cell. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Well it is, get used to it."

I turned to the front of the cell to see an alien in front of me; he was large and fish like, he looked familar for some reason. "Now, what did this human do again?"

There was another person next to him, he was alot smaller. "Well commander Gantu, he was located in an unauthorized area and he also attacked one of the officers stationed there."

All that gives a ticket to jail, what kind of police force is this? "A kid like this shouldn't be able to survive in space, what was a brat like you doing there?"

"What did you call me!?" I exclaimed "I should kick your fat behind for that, why I should destroy you right now!"

But when I tried to punch him a barrier blocked my attack, I felt like I hit a bolt of thunder. "Such an attitude, no wonder why your in there. Now stay there while you think about what you done."

Now I know exactly where I am, I'm in the world of Lilo and Stitch! "Man, this is annoying. What am I gonna do, this place is probably armed to the bone with weapons. Thinking about it gets me nervous."

"Humans get nervous when someone more powerful is nearby."

I turned around to see another alien; he was bigger than the little guy but was smaller than Gantu, he wore a black and white prison outfit and he had four eyes. "I'm sorry, sometimes I talk out loud."

"Not a problem." He said

He didn't look bad, I knew who it was but I didn't want him to know. "You're right, when someone powerful comes we humans either hide or join them, only to cause more pain to others. Some people enjoy it, while others feel bad about what there doing."

"You seem to be very smart, I am Dr. Jumba." He introduced

I already knew that but I didn't want to be suspicious. "Nice to meet you, my names Kisuke."

"Now then, how can a human survive in space?" Jumba asked "Did you create something to give you the ability to breathe?"

Maybe it's the power of the keyblade, I don't really know. "Yeah, it's a little specialty of mine. But I'm far from good."

"Very impressive!" He said, laughing

Even though I already know this I asked "So, what's a doctor like you doing here?"

"I'm an evil genius!" Jumba exclaimed "I was put here for creating illegal genetic experiments, my latest creation was experiment 626."

Right, he made over 626 experiments and when he made 626 he was captured and arrested. "Cool, I'm kind of a fan to guys like that."

"Ah, then maybe you would like to be my protege?" He asked

"Wow, to have you as a mentor I'm really flattered." I explained "But I actually have something important to do."

"Really?"

"What you said before about humans... well I'm nothing like that." I explained "I don't live by others whims, I live by my own. Living is not breathing but doing, so in order to live I have to do what I think is right. Like you do, you live by doing your own thing and because of that you're happy. To obtain that I have to complete my mission, which is to defeat the unversed!"

"Unversed, do you mean those blue creatures?" Jumba asked

"You know about them?"

"Yes, I spotted them before while I was in here." He explained "They're quite interesting, it seemed like the more depressed the prisoners were the stronger they became. Which meant..."

"Negative thoughts, they feed off of negative thoughts and feelings!?" I exclaimed

"Very good, you're quite the smart one!"

It's not that, it's just that they're the same as the noise from 'The World Ends With You'. Geez Nomura, couldn't you be a little more creative with the new enemies? "I gotta get out of here."

"You already know what'll happen if you try." Jumba explained "If only you had the key, then you could easily escape."

A key, thats it! I quickly summoned the keyblade and studied the barrier; if the keyblade could unlock any door, then maybe it could unlock a digital door. I was right, the keyblade shot a beam of light and the wall suddenly disappeared. "Amazing, how did you create that device?"

"You could say, that it came to me in a dream." I answered "Come on!"

Right when I went through the barrier went back up, leaving Jumba inside. "Hang on, I'll get you out."

"No, you go and do what you have to do." Jumba assured "But if you could, I would like you to check on 626 for me."

"Sure, I promise."

I went down and moved secretly through the ship; it wasn't that hard to get through, but I couldn't find any of the unversed anywhere... but I did find 626. The same little blue alien in the red suit he wore in the first movie, he was in a small capsule. But then the unversed surrounded him; they're the small ones from before, but there were also round ones that were like tha large bodies. I summoned black beast and said "Get away from him!"

I attacked the smaller ones first, taking them down one by one; but the round unversed were just like the large bodies, their stomachs were able to deflect my attack and counter me. So I attacked with a blizzard spell, taking them out easily. I walked towards Stitch's capsule and said "Don't worry, I'm a friend of Jumba's."

But he was pointing at a dark corridor appearing behind me, when I turned around I found a figure standing in front of me; he wore an outfit that looked similar to Riku's dark form, but he wore a black mask that covered his whole head. He even had a keyblade that looked similar to Riku's soul eater. This guy... I know exactly who he is. "Your Xehanort's apprentice right?"

Nothing, no reply at all. I feel like I'm talking to myself, I brought back my keyblade and said "You could at least talk."

Instead of talking he took the same fighting stance as Riku, bringing the hand holding his keyblade above his head and the other hand out. I got into a stance and said "You want to talk with our swords huh, ok bring it on!"

I charged at him and attacked, only to get blocked; when he tried to counter I jumped into the air and countered his counter, he stopped me and launched me towards a wall, but I was able to keep my footing while on the ceiling which was awesome. He tried to attack again but I dodged and used blizzard on him, he blocked it and then launched me to the wall with his keyblade. "Ok you wanna play that way, fine: Quick Silver!"

But before I could launch my attack, he launched a thunderbolt at me; I felt like a thousand bolts were being poured into my body, when it ended he grabbed my neck and started to crush it. I should've know I wouldn't be able to beat him, he's more skilled at the keyblade than I am, is this really it... am I really gonna die here? But then a green laser attacked him, giving me a chance to escape his grasp. It was Stitch with two lasers in his hands, how'd he get those anyway? Oh well, he saved me and that's good enough. He tried to attack Stitch but I rushed towards him and clashed with his attack, that's when I felt a strange sensation in my body. Memories, it was memories of his past coming into my head. When he pushed me back he opened a corridor of darkness, and before he departed I could've sworn I heard him say "We'll meet again."

He left, what a relief. I quickly took a potion and felt good as new, but I felt like I was going to see him again. "Muja nana qrista."

I don't know what Stitch said, but I could tell from the movie that it's something inappropriate; I crouched down to his level and said "Thanks 626, your really cool."

Thinking about it, if I kept going like this I don't I can make it; if I'm gonna fight the unversed, I'm gonna need help. "Hey 626, would you mind helping me? I could use your help in fighting those monsters, is that ok?"

"Hm, eh." He answered

"Thanks, I'm Kisuke by the way." I introduced myself "Ki-suke."

"Ki-suke." Stitch repeated "Kisuke."

"Alright 626, Iku ze!" I exclaimed "That means lets... go?"

Turns out Stitch was already at the door. "Kisuke, Iku ze."

Right, he has the mind of a super computer. "I could really use those smarts... especially in math."

* * *

To be continued

I got Stitch on my party, how cool is that? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Space part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 5: Deep Space part 2

* * *

It didn't take long for the alarms to go off, but me and Stitch made sure to stay out of sight. But I kept thinking about Xehanort's apprentice; when we clashed his memories came into my mind, everything along with his name. "Vanitas."

"Kisuke?"

Stitch looked worried about me, I smiled and said "Don't worry I'm fine, it doesn't look like the unversed are around here. Where did they all go?"

"Kisuke." Stitch called

"What is it 626?"

Stitch pointed to what looked like the control room of the ship, inside were a bunch of aliens along with Gantu and a tall woman. It was the head council woman from the movie; wearing the same black outfit. "Where is 626?"

"No one has found him yet." An alien answered "He also appears to be working with the human we captured."

"Human, you captured a human?" She asked

"Yes mam, it's a young human boy." Gantu explained "He was found in an unauthorized area with a suit of armor on, he also attacked an officer."

Suit of armor? That must have been how I was able to breathe, thinking about it my body did feel heavy; the council woman then asked "What of those blue creatures?"

"They've been found everywhere, and they keep getting stronger." An alien answered

That's definetly the unversed, then an alarm rang and the big computer in the front of the room showed a location; one alien said "Those creatures have been spotted again, now there in the prison cells."

Oh no, Jumba's in trouble. "626, let's hurry!"

Stitch and I rushed into the prison cells, making sure that no one saw us; when we reached it we found a dozen unversed, the newest ones looked like the heartless soilders. I summoned the black beast and exclaimed "Don't worry, we'll save you!"

I launched Stitch into the air and he fired a barrage of lasers with his guns; I charged into the unversed and slashed through them. The soilders were tough, they were alot better fighters than the heartless but I dodged their attacks and countered. When a bunch of them surrounded us, I grabbed Stitch and swung him around while he fired his lasers. When they were gone we hurried to Jumba's cell to see if he was ok. "Jumba, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to 626, and my own protege no doubt. " He answered "Those unversed weren't able to brake the cells barrier."

"Good, just to ask have you noticed anything about the unversed?" I asked

"Actually, before the two of you came there was a large jellyfish one here." Jumba explained "But it disappeared somewhere."

I wonder if where that unversed went? I guess my question got answered when an alarm went off again; a voice announced "Attention everyone, report to the command room immediately! A large jellyfish monster is attacking the council woman!"

"Really, we came from there." I groaned "Fine, me and 626 can take care of it."

"626, take care of my protege." Jumba ordered

"Eh." Stitch answered

After that we hurried back into the command room; when we made it the large unversed was attacking everything, when it tried to grab the head council woman I said "626, save her while I take care of the unversed!"

He nodded and shot at the unversed tentacle while grabbing the head council woman, when he got to a safe distance I attacked the unversed; it moved out of the way and smashed a hole into the wall to escape into space. "I can't let it get away, but how can I go in space without dying? Wait..."

Gantu said I was in space wearing armor, can I use it again? Only one way to find out, please let it work! "Give me strength!"

My keyblade engulfed me in a large flash of light, when it disappeared I found myself wearing armor; it was black and white, and I was found riding a veichle that was like a board from sonic riders. "Oh hell yeah... hey, get your butt back here!"

It didn't take me long to learn how to ride the board, I charged at the unversed and launched an attack; it was still going, it attacked me with electricty that hurt like before. But I kept going anyway and felt something weird, it was like a burst of flame were engulfing my body. It must have been the other style of fighting Yen Sid told me. "Fire Blazer!"

The keyblade was embroided in fire just like my body, and when I attacked it left some massive fire damage on the unversed. I then exclaimed "Fire Raid!"

I throwed the keyblade at the unversed and it was destroyed in a burst of flames; when my keyblade came back I suddenly realized something "Stitch, knowing those guys even though he saved someone they'll still take him down."

I quickly rode back to the ship and found Stitch in handcuffs, I couldn't do anything so I dismissed my keyblade. "Leave my friend alone!"

"Like you have a reason to negotiate!" Gantu retorted, pointing his blaster

"Commander Gantu, stop this at once." The council woman ordered "As thanks for saving me and protecting the ship from those monsters, I grant you the chance to become an officer of the galactic police."

Wow, I get to be a police officer; but first things first. "What about 626, and Jumba?"

"I'm sorry, but they must stay as prisoners." She explained "Even if 626 saved me, he's still too dangerous to let out into society. The same as Dr. Jumba."

I can't believe it, I guess I have to; besides, in the end they have a good ending. I crouched down to Stitch and said "Look I have to go, but could you tell Jumba that I'll come back soon and that I would be his apprentice any day?"

"Eh." He answered

"Thanks, your a good friend." I said, smiling

"Kisuke... friend."

I was gonna miss them, but I had to continue my mission; so I changed into my armor form and started surfing through space, I felt awesome I just started making 360's everwhere. I even grinded on Saturns ring. "This kicks so much ass! This armor looks just like the one's from birth by sleep, I look good in this."

I summoned my keyblade and shot out a corridor of light, I entered it and found myself somewhere else.

* * *

To be continued

Wanna know the world I went to, watch the next chapter. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Olympus Coliseum part 1

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 6: Olympus Coliseum part 1

I just had to put this world in, because it's been in every game. I don't own anything except myself and my keyblade 'the black beast'.

* * *

The new world I was in was different; I was in a giant building, with a large front door. Next to the door was two gold statues holding swords and shields. "Giant door, warrior statues... yep, this is olympus coliseum alright. I never thought this would be the world I'd go to next, well here goes nothing."

I started walking to the door, but before I entered I felt a strange power inside me; it was weird, but then a letter appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and said "It's from Yen Sid. It seems you have awakened to the dimensional link, it is a special ability a keyblade master can use. With the dimensional link you can summon people you have form bonds with in other worlds to assist you. You have also learned the style fire blazer, work hard to figure out the others."

Cool, so I can summon Stitch to help me out if I want! Wait, but in the coliseum I'm not allowed to use summons. I forgot about it and entered the room, I then found a small strange man; it was a satyr, kind of like a half goat man looking at a billboard. Knowing who it was, I act like I don't and say "Hello si..."

"Hey champ, how ya feeling?" He asked, ignoring me "Better rest up for tomorrow's match, nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero... capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!"

Man, this guy really doesn't know his math; I said "You talking to the wrong guy, you know that right?"

"What, are you messing with...?" He turned around and stopped talking when he saw me "What are you doing here kid, this place isn't for brats like you."

I almost slammed his head to the ground, but I calmed down and said "Actually, I came here for a reason. I've come to do some training here, I want to be a better hero and focus more on my skills... that, and I'm actually a beginner at the whole adventure thing."

"You actually want me to train a beginner like you?" He examined me in what looked like disgust "No way, I'd never do that!"

He walked away from me, but I found something that had him. "What about the first kid, wasn't he the first beginner you trained before? Or was it that demi god?"

Stopped right in his tracks, I got him right where I want him. "There was a kid with blue eyes, brown spiky hair, and a crown necklace. Hey used a sword shaped like a key as a weapon right? I'm actually the same as him, in more ways than one."

He turned around to look at me, it looked like I got to him. "Why do you want to be a hero kid?"

Why, I actually don't know. Was it for fame, or some other greedy purpose? Deep down... I think I was able to find it. "I'm looking for something... it's something important, it's something I have to protect along with the people I care about. My heart told me that I have to find it, that's why... I'm here!"

"You know what, you got some ambition kid." he said, smiling "The name's Phil, and I'll be your trainer."

"Wahoo!" I exclaimed "I'm gonna kick so much butt, let's do it!"

"Well, don't you got spunk." Phil said "Why don't you show me your moves in the preliminary games?"

"Preliminaries, ok bring it on!"

"But first, you have to get a pass."

A pass, oh crud. "I'll be right back, promise later!"

Ok think, where am I gonna find a pass? Think, think, THINK! "So, do you need a pass?"

When I turned around to see who it was, the person I found made me summon my keyblade. "Vanitas!"

"So, you know my name." He said... I can't tell if he's smirking or anything with that mask on. "Look I'm not here to fight."

"Your not?" I asked, dismissing my sword "Then, why are you here other than annoying me?"

He didn't answer, all he did was throw a piece of paper at me; I catched it and realized what it was. "A pass?"

"In the tornament, there's someone in the same armor you wore in deep space." Vanitas explained "Make sure to learn some more magic, the warrior is skilled in it."

He then disappeared in a corridor of darkness, for some reason I kind of think of him as Red X from teen titans. A bad guy who's somewhat of a good guy, I actually admire him for that. Ew, oh yeah the pass. "I guess I should thank you Vanitas, now to give this to Phil."

After a few minutes, I gave the pass back to Phil. "Wow, that was quick."

"I'm determined, now let's get the prelims going!" No way I'm going to tell him where I got this. Sora didn't either, so I'm good.

"But first, here's some gifts for getting the pass." Phil said

Two flashes of light came from Phil's hand and enveloped me. I actually felt stronger in the magic division. "Ok, you can use the fire and thunder spell. Think your ready?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Preliminaries: beginning

"So what's the first round?" I asked

"Calm down, these new guys are fierce." Phil assured me "Their alot tougher than the heartless."

"The unversed, that's what their called." I explained "They feed on people's negative feelings and..."

"I don't care who they are, they entered the games and that's all that matters."

But I knid of wonder, how does the heartless and unversed enter into the games? Oh well, my first match is about to begin.

* * *

1st Match: Spinners

These unversed were new, there were the soilder ones along with others; the others were like pants with vines for arms, and they were shaped like tops. I went after the soilders first, their quick attacks were strong but I was able to dodge some of them and counter. But the spinners were alot harder, when they spun around they countered and attacked with their vines. I gotta find a way to get through this. "Hey kid, try using their power against them!"

Against them... like a reaction command! When a spinner attacked I quickly intercepted and grabbed it. "Now get over here!"

I pulled him towards me and started to wrap him up in it's own vine. When I pulled it I said "Spinning Top!"

The dude started spinning around like crazy, it lost control and started attacking the others; when it came back I knocked it right out of the building! "Home run baby! I didn't think I was good at sports."

"Way to go kid!" Phil said, smiling "You one your first match."

"Thanks, and my names Kisuke by the way." I corrected "How many do I have to fight anyway?"

"Four more, since this is only the prelims their going to be short." He explained "That, and all the other times they were interrupted by something big and dangerous."

"Makes since, well let's contin..."

I felt a power coming from behind me, it was the armored warrior Vanitas told me about; it was the same armor I wore in deep space, but the figure looked weird like it was different from a guy's. "That guy is gonna be one tough opponent. He has some strong magic power, so make sure that you use those spells I gave you."

"Right, but just so you know... he's a girl." I corrected

* * *

2nd Match: Bunnies

I was surprised, I didn't think the unversed would change into something like bunnies; time for some magic. "Alright here's a new one for ya: Thunder!"

I pointed the keyblade into the air and thunder struck down into some of the unversed; but the others bounced out of the way and sarted pouncing on me, I gotted so mad that my body wa engulfed in flames. "Fire Blaser: Fire!"

The flames that I was engulfed in formed a giant flame and shot out of the keyblade; it totally engulfed them all, but I got blown away and hit the barrier behind me. "Oh snap, note to self remember that combo!"

"Nice one Kisuke, you better get ready for the next match." Phil explained

"You got it coach!" I exclaimed

* * *

I didn't know it, but the armored woman was speaking to someone suspicious. "That kid's got some moves, you better watch yourself."

"I'll be fine Hades." She answered "But you have to remember our deal."

"Ok, ok just settle down." Hades assured her "If you win and defeat Hercules, I'll help you find your friends."

"... Right, I'll do it."

* * *

To be continued

Who's the warrior women, find out next time. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Olympus Coliseum part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 7: Olympus Coliseum part 2

* * *

"Ready for the next round kid?" Phil asked

"Yeah, I thought of some new moves to use." I answered "I'm itching to dish them out!"

* * *

3rd Match: Pots and Mushrooms

These new unversed looked like pots and mushrooms; I could tell by their different colors that they had different magic properties, red for fire and yellow for thunder, they could also fly as well. It was a little difficult but I was able to take down the yellow unversed, while the red ones shot fireballs at me I dodged and exclaimed "Blizzard!"

Instead of destroying them, my spell actually encased them in ice; so I sliced them to pieces and ended the match with another win. "One down, one to go!"

I can't give up yet, I took a potion and got ready for the next match.

* * *

4th Match: Birds of a feather

These next bunch of unversed were like falcons; they dived down and attacked me with their claws and beaks, I wasn't able to do any attacks so I thought a reaction command would be easier. When one wasn't looking I jumped up on it's back and started riding it, I dived at the others and sliced them with the keyblade. With the one I was riding on left I jumped off and exclaimed "Sky Raider!"

I sliced the unversed through the middle and won my fourth match. "Don't mess with a keyblade master!"

"Alright, nice going kid." Phil said, smiling

"Hey I just wanted to ask, where's Hercules?" I asked

"Herc went to see his dad on olympus, so he won't be here today." He explained "You better be ready, your final match is waiting for you."

Phil was right, that girl was already waiting for me. I can't give up no matter what!

* * *

Final Match: Armored Warrior

For some reason... I've been waiting for this; but I was surprised when the warrior raised her hand and summoned her own keyblade. "You have one too?"

"Yes, now let's go!" She exclaimed

She charged head on, but I blocked her attack; she knew I was about to attack so she dodged with a backflip so graceful that I felt at awe, I then went at her and attacked with full force. Once she blocked my first attack I kept going at her, my attacks were so strong that the ground she was standing on started to form a crater. I was about to launch a finishing blow, but she unleashed a flash of light that made me back off to see what would happen. She actually started glowing but she didn't look different, that's when she let go of her keyblade and with a wave of her hand it suddenly attacked me without her holding it. I grunted "What the...!?"

"This is my special power: Magic Wish!"

Magic Wish? It sounds familiar, but I was able to understand her style; it was like Sora's master and final form, she was using telikinesis to move the keyblade. With that and her impressive magic skills she started to take me down in every direction, she even got me in her own tornado. I was about to do something but then I saw her doing something, it looked like... she was locking on to me. She then levitated in the air and pointed her keyblade straight at me. "Rainbow Shower!"

She fired a barrage of lasers in different colors, I dodged to get out of the way but she kept going; her attack reminded me on Sora's Ragnarok, wait a minute. "Quicksilver!"

I stopped time instantely and also stopped the lasers; with time stopped I started to walk towards her, but she went on the defensive. "Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"This is a fight, of course you're gonna hurt me!" She exclaimed

"I know who you are." I explained "Why don't you show your face... Aqua."

She looked shocked, her armored then disappeared and show the form of a young woman; she had blue hair and wore a black and blue, high-collared top. She had a weird badge that kind of looked like the nobodies symbol right side up. "How do you know me?"

"I fought Vanitas and got his memories, you were in them." I answered "Your moves also gave it away too, so why are you here?"

"I-I'm looking for my friends." She muttered "Hades said..."

"Hades, don't you know that he's tricking you!?" I said

But before she said anything a bunch of unversed appeared along with one big one; it was like the jellyfish one I fought back in deep space. With this much I didn't know if I can defeat all of them, but Aqua went straight in and attacked. I'm still confused, how can she still look the same im ten years, the same goes for Vanitas? She used her magic powers to defeat some of the unversed, but when she was attacked by the jellyfish's lightning the rest came in to do the rest of the onslaught. What am I doing, I'm standing here while she get's torn to pieces. I can't stand it! "Aqua!"

I rushed in front of her and took the onslaught myself, I can't believe how much pain can feel like. But if I didn't do this I could never forgive myself, I can never let that happen. "I won't let you... I won't let you hurt Aqua!"

"What are you...?" Aqua said, stunned 'His body... it's surrounded by electricity.'

My body was filled with electricity, I was filled with so much power that I felt like unleashing it; but the only thing that mattered was protecting Aqua. "I won't let it end here, I have to find something important to me. I have to find what's important in my heart, and I have... I have to protect Aqua! Thunder Bolt: Malestrom!"

I launched a thunder bolt so devastating that it destroyed both the unversed and half of the stadium; when they were gone I felt so tired that I fainted.

"Wake up."

I could here someone calling me, but I couldn't recognize the voice; I kept hearing it over and over, why was it calling me? "Please, wake up!"

I tired opening my eyes, but all I could see was the light blinding my eyes; there was a figure standing above me, it looked like an angel calling out to me. I could feel her warm touch on my face, when I saw her blue hair I knew who it was. "A-Aqua?"

It was her, her smile almost made me want to cry; I tried to get up and nearly fell to my knees, but she picked me up and kept me standing. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked

"For saving me, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived." Aqua explained "Thank you for everything."

"Wow kid, you sure got alot of power." Phil said, smiling "But you definetly need training, your way to destructive."

"Hahaha, right." I said, laughing "Oh, sorry about your stadium Phil. I guess that was my fault."

"Don't worry about it."

"Kisuke right?" Aqua asked "If you want, I can show how to use magic alot better. In fact I'll give you this as thanks for protecting me."

I felt a green light envelope me, it was strange; I actually felt rejuvinated, and my wounds were fully healed. "Feel better, you can use cure magic now."

"Really, thanks Aqua." I said, smiling "When you said you were looking for your friends, you meant Ventus and Terra right?"

"Yeah." She answered

"Here's a question, how are you and Vanitas the same?"

"The same?" Aqua asked

"I mean you have the same bod... you look the same you were in ten years!" I don't feel like getting hurt again "I actually thought you guys were... gone?"

"It must have been kingdom hearts." She answered "When we went to fight Xehanort a power must have enveloped us, it must have given us immortality... or at least eternal life. There have been sometimes when I felt like I was going to end right then and there."

Living for eternity, but being able to die at anytime; there's something about Aqua, she made me want to say. "I'll help you find them."

"What?"

"I'll help you find them, and I'll protect you with my life." I answered "I'll be the knight of the keyblade of water."

I actually said that, I can't believe it; it was like my heart took over for that period, I think I actually saw her smile. "Thank you... Kisuke."

"No problem."

"Geez, if you two lovebirds want to be together get a room." Phil teased "Anyway, the games won't go back for a while. So come back another time ok?"

Phil left us alone, I can't believe he called us lovebirds; whatever, I don't care. "Why don't we travel together, we could try to find them while defeating the unversed in the worlds we travel to."

"Your right, let's go then." She said, smiling

When I opened the corridor of light I asked. "Whatever happened to Hades?"

"I don't know, let's go anyway."

I shrugged and entered the light alongside her, but what I didn't know was that Hades was talking to someone suspicious. "So, is that the keyblade master?"

"Yep, that kid sure got some power." Hades smirked "So what now Maleficent?"

"I think it's time to meet him... in person." She answered

* * *

To be continued

I got Aqua in my party, and Maleficent has something up her sleeve, but what? Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Death City part 1

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 8: Death City part 1

This is where the x-overs come in, this is my own world made from soul eater the anime. I don't own anything but myself and the black beast which is my keyblade. BTW this takes place after the Kinshin is resurrected and arachniphobia is fighting shibusen.

* * *

Ok here's another recap, last time I was in deep space and there I met Jumba and experiment 626 aka Stitch. There I also met Xehanorts apprentice Vanitas. I also met him when I was in the olympus coliseum, but that time he actually helped me by giving me a pass to enter the preliminary tournament. I was able to reach the final match and fight the armored warrior who I later realized was Aqua, one of the main characters from birth by sleep. Turns out she was looking for her friends Ven and Terra, so I promised her that I would help. So the both of us began to work together, but during our conversation I asked "What do you mean I'm not a real keyblade master!?"

"You have the certain skills, but your still a beginner." She explained "You saw what happened before, you don't even have enough control for your magic."

"That was low Aqua, way low." I retorted

"Sorry, where are we?" Aqua asked

It looked like we ended up in a city, it was a big one; in the middle was a school with giant candles and a with skulls, skulls? Oh my god. "Where in soul eater!"

"Soul eater?" Aqua asked "I've never been to this world before?"

I thought there would only be disney worlds, oh well it's cool anyway; but then we saw a group of heartless run pass us, and we knew something was going on. "Let's go Aqua!"

"Right!"

We followed the heartless to the middle of town, I was surprised to see who was there; it was a girl in a black trench coat holding a scythe for a weapon. "No way, Maka Albarn!"

"How do you know her?" Aqua asked

How am I gonna tell her that I know all this from watching anime? I'll do it later. "I'll tell you when the time comes, they need help come on!"

"Wait, let's see how she does first."

I didn't need to see, I already knew how Maka would do; she started salshing every shadow that came in front of her, when a soilder attacked from behind she jumped into the air and stabbed the staff part of her scythe down it's back. Maka then kicked the rest out of the way and destroyed the one below her, but when she landed she fell to her knees. "Damn, what are you guys?"

"Now?" I asked

"Yes, now!"

We jumped into the air and destroyed the heartless, it was actually pretty easy; I asked "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, you guys really saved us." She said, smiling "Soul, hurry and change back."

Maka scythe started shining, after a while it turned into a human boy; a silver hair boy, wearing a black out fit with a yellow shirt inside. Unlike me, Aqua was totally freaked out and said "H-How did that happen, the scythe turned human!?"

"What you never saw a weapon before?" Maka asked "By the way, I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul."

"Hey, so who are you guys?" Soul asked

"My names Kisuke, this is my friend Aqua." I introduced "We're new in the city."

"You must be the new students Shinigami-sama told us about." Maka explained "Are those your weapons, why don't they change back?"

"Um, their just regular weapons." Aqua answered "But who's Shinigami-sama?"

"Maka, let's just take them back to Shibusen with us." Soul explained "It would be better for them to figure it out there."

Maka nodded and told us to follow them, I couldn't believe I was entering Shibusen; it was like a regular high school filled with students, it was amazing. That's when I heard a voice screaming "Hey Soul!"

It was some guy with blue hair wearing black hair and white pants; next to him was a black haired woman taller than him, she wore the same colors only in reverse. They also had stars, the boy had one on his shoulder, while the woman had it on the chest of her shirt. "What's up, did you beat those creatures?"

"They were easy to beat." Soul said, giving him a high five

"Soul, we almost lost remember?" Maka corrected "It was thanks to them that we survived."

They looked at me and Aqua, almost in suspision. "You mean the blue haired girl and the emo kid?"

"What the hell did you just say!?"

I punched him with so much force that he formed a crater in the wall; I got so mad that I kept hitting him even more. "Never... call... me... an... emo!"

"Damn, that kid's destructive." Soul said

"Well pleased to meet you, my name is Tsubaki." She introduced "The person being beaten to death is my partner Black Star."

"Nice to meet you too, my names Aqua."

"Kisuke... nice... to... meet... you!" I introduced myself, while beating up Black Star

"So, is he your partner?" Tsubaki asked

"I guess you can say that, he's actually helping me find my other friends." Aqua answered "So who's Shinigami-sama?"

"Right, Shinigami-sama told us about them remember?" Maka asked

"Oh yeah, follow us." Tsubaki said, smiling

"Kisuke, are you coming?"

"Huh, oh I'm coming!" I answered

Before following them I made sure to bring Black Star, so I dragged him by the leg with his blood staining the floor; when we reached the principal's room we found five people. A large person with a white skull mask and a black body, a man with red hair wearing a black suit, two girls wearing the same cowgirl outfit though the shorter girl who looked like the tall one's younger sister. The oldest one had long blonde hair,while the younger sister had short hair and a bigger chest... N-Not that I'm checking her out! Then there's a boy with yellow eyes and a black suit, it looked like he had helmet hair and their were three white lines on his hair. The tall man with the mask brought out his hands which almost looked inflatable and said "Welcome keyblade masters!"

"She's the keyblade master, I'm just a beginner." I snorted, pointing at Aqua "Nice to meet you though."

"Is that what you guys are, keyblade masters?" Maka asked "I heard of them, their supposed to be..."

"Maka it's me, give daddy a hug!" The red haired main said

"Shinigami..."

"Pwned Kick!" I exclaimed

I kicked the guy so hard that he got launched to a wall with his blood stained; though shinigami-sama had it covered, I just felt like kicking him. "I can tell that Maka doesn't like you, so why don't you stay back."

"K-Kisuke, that was her father!" Aqua exclaimed

"Don't worry, I don't really care for him anyway." Maka assured

It's gonna take a while for Aqua to understand the people here, but she'll figure it out soon; Shinigami-sama then said "Well then, let me introduce myself. I'm Shinigami-sama, the person over there is deathscythe my personal weapon, the young man over there is my son Death the kid and his partners the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. I see you met the others and saw our little situation. I would like you to help us in our situation."

"But first, I should make an introduction."

A dark green flame appeared in front of us and a woman appeared in it; she wore a dark outfit that and had horns, she also held a staff with a green orb in it. Me and Aqua knew exactly who it was, we summoned our keyblades and exclaimed "Maleficent!"

"Oh, so you do know me?" She smirked "Now then, I would like to speak to the newest keyblade master."

"M-Me?" I asked

"I would like you to join me." Maleficent answered "Think about it, to be able to rule all the worlds, to be able to be a god. If you'd like, I can also help you find what your looking for."

"Kisuke don't!" Aqua exclaimed

What would I do, could I really betray these guys... even though I just met them? Could I really... "Ah screw it!"

I pointed the black beast at her and said "Sorry, but I know you enough to know that whoever joins you... ends up screwed. So all I gotta say to you is go to hell, as a matter of fact I'll be the one to bring you there!"

I launched an attack, only to go right through her; I should've known that she was gonna do that. "Right a hologram, to scared to face us Maleficent?"

"All in good time, since you won't join me I will leave you." Maleficent explained "After I make this entire city mine!"

The flames engulfed her again, while she gave a menacing laugh; do I didn't know it at first, I heard my mouth saying "Phsycotic bitch."

* * *

To be continued

Not much here but a little Black Star bashing, no one calls me an emo... No one! Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Death City part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 9: Death City part 2

I've been thinking about new things for this fic while working on my other stories, I thought that I would work make this more like the game so I put this into more like missions. I only own me and my keyblade the black beast.

* * *

Recap time, me and Aqua had just made it to the world of the soul eater anime and just realized that heartless were attacking; that's where we met Maka and her partner Soul, we met everyone else too... including Maleficent. I can't believe she tried to get me to join her, like I'd ever do that! But now she's trying to take over death city, this only means trouble. Death the kid was the first to say, "Dad, what do we do?"

Shinigami-sama was silent at first, but then he said, "I suggest that we let the keyblade master lead the way."

"Of course, what do you suggest Kisuke?" Aqua asked, what?

"Huh, me?" I asked

"A true keyblade master can lead people to victory, this would be a test for you."

A test? That just makes it worse cause I hate tests, but I guess I should give it a shot; to tell the truth I'm not the kind of guys to think of ideas, but I do know some stuff from the rpg's I play. "Um, we should go to the areas that have large heartless sightings and take them out."

"That's actually a good idea." Maka agreed

"Shouldn't someone lead each group?" Kid asked

Black star then laughed like he won something and said, "If that's the case, then I'll be the one to lead!"

"I think Kisuke should lead." Aqua suggested

"Me?"

"Him!?" Everyone exclaimed

"Why me, Aqua?" asked

"Like I said, this is going to be one of your tests as a keyblade bearer." Aqua explained.

Just great, now I feel like I have more pressure on my hands. What do I do? "Don't worry, I know you can do it."

Aqua actually said I could do it, does she really believe in me? Those words gave me a new found strength, I took a serious tone of voice and said, "Alright, time for the heartless extermination!"

'Is he serious?" Everyone sweat dropped

"Shinigami-sama, which areas have the largest amount of heartless?" I asked

Next thing I knew, Shinigami-sama pointed to the large glass window behind him which showed three different parts of death city. "Two areas of the school are being attacked, while another group are attacking at town square."

"Okay, Kid and Black Star will protect the school," I explained "Maka will go protect the town square, if anything else comes up we'll take care of it."

"Right!"

* * *

(A/N: This is where I make the story more like a game, making the missions individual and going to them one at a time.)

I was determined to do this, I was ready and wearing to go; so I first started off with Black Star and Tsubaki, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes we are." Tsubaki answered

"No way, why should a star like me be the second act for an emo like him!" BS exclaimed, which only ticked me off

"Tsubaki, do you have a shuriken I can use?" I asked

"Sure."

I took the shuriken that Tsubaki gave me and threw it right at Black Star's forehead, the blood spilled out like a fountain of water; I walked up to his body and said, "So, any other questions?"

"I'm good, let's go." He answered

"The heartless are attacking the entrance of the school, we should hurry." Tsubaki explained

* * *

Shibusen: Entrance

"Hey, no one's here!" BS exclaimed

"Their close, just look."

I pointed to shibusen's entrance and they were surprised to see the flames on the candles burning black, they were burning with darkness; I could tell that the heartless were going to come sooner or later, turns out I was right when they started to appear around us. "Tsubaki, chain scythes!"

"Right!"

Tsubaki then turned into a chain with small scythes on both ends, when I summoned black beast I said, "Alright, let's go!"

The two of us striked at the same time, and after that combo we spit up and attacked the rest; I was surrounded with neoshadows, they kept popping up from the ground and attacking me from behind. All I could do was gaurd and dodge, I could barely do anything. But I was able to watch Black Star fight, he was fighting like a real ninja with Tsubaki. He attacked a soilder with one of the scythes and threw the other at the others surrounding him, "Tsubaki, shuriken form!"

I guess Tsubaki heard him, because she then turned into a giant shuriken; Black Star threw her and she sliced at least three large bodies, he was just tearing them down like they were nothing. "That's it, no more playing around: Thunder!"

I summoned large thunderbolts to destroy some of the neoshadows, but some still came at me; I quickly dodged and countered their attacks with fluid grace, then I saw a large beast flying above me. It was wyvern attacking at amazing speed, I tried to dodge but it managed to make a scratch on my side. I couldn't attack head on so I tried a fire spell, but it flew up so high that I couldn't get a good shot. 'It's to far away, its to blurry. Stupid astigmatism is making it hard for me!'

"Hey emo, leave it to me!" BS suggested

"No I can do this, just stand back and watch how a real badass kick major ass!"

The wyvern launched a large gust of wind, but I stood my ground to prove I wasn't giving up; but when it stopped I realized that something dropped out of my pocket, it was a small glasses holder. 'I had my glasses this whole time, just what I needed!'

I quickly grabbed my glasses and put them on, my vision was better and I could see the wyvern as clear as day; I pointed my keyblade and said, "Choke on this: Fire!"

I fired a giant fireball that instantly destroyed the wyvern in an instant, I kind of felt over confident from that. "That's right, I'm hot baby!"

"That was amazing." Tsubaki said, turning into her human form.

"Please, I could've killed it easily," BS argued. "Besides, the four eyed emo didn't have a chance if I wasn't around."

"That's it, time to die!"

* * *

It only took a few minutes to get back to Shinigami-sama's office, I actually felt relieved that one mission was a success; the next person I thought of teaming up with was Death the kid, "Ok, you ready Kid?"

"Of course, having a symmetrical group of four will make our battle with the heartless undoubtedly easy." Kid said, smiling.

I forgot that he was a symmetry freak, "Ok, but I still don't get how there's more heartless at the school."

"I do, they're in the underground catacombs," Kid explained. "It's where we first kept Kinshin Asura before he escaped."

"Oh yeah, then let's go." I announced

"Right but if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Black Star?"

Kid pointed to the black blob next to Tsubaki, I smiled and said, "Let's just say he fell into bad terms with me, and ended up getting burned."

* * *

Shibusen: Catacombs

I could tell why the heartless came down here, it was cold, dark, and especially creepy; I remember in the anime that Maka and the others tried to stop Medusa from ressurecting Asura here, they failed but Maka killed him in the final battle. Which in my book was the best battle ever, "Hey Kisuke, where are the heartless anyway?"

I turned to see Liz shaking in her boots, I forgot that she wasn't into creepy stuff. "Don't know, this kind of place would give them an advantage."

"An, advantage?" Liz asked

"Since heartless are born of darkness, they can hide in the shadows real easy." I said, adjusting my glasses to look smart.

"Cool, so are they in the shadows," Patty said, looking in the shadows. "Come on heartless, come out and play!"

Patty was as happy as a school girl, while Liz was still trembing from my short explaination. "Don't worry Liz, I'll protect you guys no matter what. I'm still a beginner, but I'll fight with all I got."

"T-Thanks." Liz said, smiling

At least she calmed down a little, but that's when the heartless appeared; it was a swarm of trick ghosts, ghost like heartless with two faces with different ways of fighting. "Liz, Patty, get ready!"

While they transformed into dual guns, I summoned black beast and said, "Careful kid, these hertless fight differently when they switch with there other faces."

"Alright, lets take these abominations down!"

I ran at them while kid stood where he was, we were doing a long/close range combo without even knowing it; When the ghost fired wisps of flames I dodged and countered easily, Kid was still behind me but he attacked with a barrage of gunshots from Liz and Patty. The trick ghosts thought long range attacks wouldn't work, so they went to the ground and went with close range attacks. I blocked their attacks while Kid kept firing, when they were stunned I launched a thunder spell and took the rest of them out.

"That was shocking, but a little boring." I said, yawning.

"It looks like this area is secure, let's go back to my dad's office." Kid suggested

I nodded and turned to follow him, but I realized that there was a ring of black flames circling him; I ran straight at him and pushed him down before they engulfed him. "We're not done, there's one more left. I think it's a strong one two."

I looked closely to see a sword stabbed into the ground, and the black flames from before formed together to make a heartless; it was human like with horns, and it had wings on its back. Liz was still in her gun form, but I could tell she was freaking out when she said, "What is that thing!?"

"It's an invisible, a strong pureblood heartless," I answered "This one is a lot more capable of fighting, be on your gaurd."

"Right."

I attacked first with a thrust with my keyblade, but it grabbed its sword and gaurded; we ended up going into a sword fight, but its heavy sword swings nearly pushed me to the ground. When it did, Kid charged at him while shooting the center of its chest. I took that as a good opprotunity and started firing a barrage of fire spells, our combined attacks destroyed the invisible in an instant. "Nice one Kid, we make a good team."

"Yes, but the I feel like something is wrong here," Kid said, thinking what the problem was. "Kisuke, how many heartless were there?"

"How many, well counting the invisible at least 17." I answered, which probably a bad thing.

"Those bastards, why would only 17 come and not something symmetrical like 18!?"

I forgot about his ocd, maybe I should have kept quiet. After watching the sisters change back, I asked, "Should we leave him, or what... either way I don't care."

"Eh, I guess we should bring him." Liz replied

"You sure, I don't think he'll stop for at least an hour."

"Nah, he'll stop when we get to his dad's office."

* * *

We returned to Shinigami-sama's office, but everyone was suddenly gone; the only one there was Maka and Soul. "Where did Aqua and the others go?"

"Something big came up near the city square, so she and Shinigami-sama went to check it out," Maka answered. "And since he's Black Star, he went with them to be the 'hero of the day'."

"I see, Kid you go and help, me and Maka will meet you after we finishing up the square." I ordered

"Right, lets go girls."

While he left, I turned back to Maka and said, "We should go too."

"Right, lets go."

* * *

Death City: Town Square

The square looked normal as far as I could tell, but I know that something was wrong; but that's when I heard something, a girl screaming. "Maka, did you hear that?"

"It sounded like... that was Chrona!" Maka answered

"It came from over there, hurry up you two." Soul called, already ahead of us.

When we went further into the town square, we found a girl fighting a group of heartless; she had pink hair and wore a black one piece dress, in her hands was a black sword that started shreiking. But behind the shreiks I heard someone laughing, the voice was someone I could tell in an instant. "Give it up girl, you're gonna make a great heartless."

"That's enough Pete, leave Chrona alone," I said, stepping in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, I-I'm fine." Chrona said, blushing

"Not you again, get out of here you brat!" Pete snorted

"I can't do that if your trying to hurt innocent girls, now back off or we'll have to take you down!" I exclaimed

"Fat chance, come on heartless!"

Pete just summoned a bunch of soilders, he was never smart enough to call on any better heartless; Soul had already turned into a scythe for Maka, so I summoned my keyblade and got ready to fight. "The phrase 'fat chance' is an understatement when it comes to you Pete, but bring it on!"

I just jumped right through the soilders and left them to the girls, while I tried to fight against Pete; Maka was awesome, she was attacking soilders with wide slashes with her scythe. When they jumped into the air, she spun Soul like a helicopter blade and they were shredded to bits. Chrona was giving a good fight as well, she was showing good skills with her sword. When two soilders attacked from the air and the ground, she did an amazing combo by slicing the one from the ground and attacked with an upwards slash on the soilder above her. Chrona grabbed her sword and clenched it in her hands, while the blood dropped down she waved her hand and said, "Bloody Needle!"

The blood turned into spikes that attacked every soilder in front of them, with them gone it was just me and Pete; but he didn't do a thing through that whole fight, "Pete, are you gonna fight or not?"

"Shut up, get em boys!" He retorted

He only summoned three shadow heartless, and I took them down easily; I gave him a threatening stare that caused him to fall on his behind, I walked over to him with the black beast in hand ready to attack. The guy was so scared that he closed his eyes for when the attack came, but when he opened his eyes he saw a hand reaching out to help him. "Need a hand?"

Pete looked skeptical at first, but he took my hand and I started pulling him up; after he got up I said, "Sorry about scaring you, are you alright?"

"Um, I'm fine," Pete said, still confused. "Wait a sec, this is a trap ain't it!?"

"Nope, I'm just being helpful," I said, smiling. "Tell me, why are you working for Maleficent?"

"Why, so I can rule all the worlds with her," He answered. "Maleficent is going to help me rule, that's why."

"But she treats you like garbage, doesn't she?"

"What, w-well I..."

"She is, stop working for her," I explained. "I don't like it when people get used like tools, and with Maleficent, that's just what you'll be."

"How would you know!?" Pete exclaimed

"I've been there more than once, but that'll never happen again," I answered. "I don't want you to be the same, so how about quitting Maleficent and joining me?"

(A/N: Yes, I have sympathy towards Pete. Sue me!)

Maka and the others looked shooked, but I was totally serious when I reached out to him; I placed a hand out to him, but he threw it away when he said, "I know what your doing, y-you're trying to trick me. Forget it, there's no way I'd fall for a trick like that!"

With that he ran away, I felt sorry for him; but I guess time will only tell if he realizes that I was really trying to help him, now what should I do? That's when my question was answered when a large earthquake reached us, "Where did that come from?"

"It came from a few blocks away, let's go!" Maka answered

"Chrona, wanna help?" I asked

"Huh, u-um I..."

Chrona was blushing again, but when a small black blob came from her back it said, "Chrona, will you just say yes and get on with it!"

"Ragnarok, stop being mean." She whined

"Come on, let's go!" I said, grabbing her hand.

Chrona's face turned beat red, was it something I said or was it just me entirely; no way, not like she'd be interested in me anyway. When we reached the destination of the earthquake I was shocked to find a large heartless, it was the behemoth. A large bull like heartless with three horns, and the people fighting it was Aqua and the others. It looked like the monster was about to go down, so I called black beast and went in to help. "Aqua, need a hand?"

"Sure, we have to attack the horn in the middle." Aqua explained

"I know, how should we do this?" I asked

"We'll distract him, while you make the finishing blow." Maka answered

"Huh, I can't jump that high!?" I exclaimed

"Y-You can do it." Chrona stuttered

For some reason, I can never figure out why people who say they believe in others make people do crazy things; that same reason made me said, "Alright, get ready everyone!"

"Incoming!"

The behemoth launched a small orb of energy from his horns, and as it came above us it grew larger and fired a barrage of energy blasts on us; before it attacked, Shinigami-sama formed a barrier on us and it blocked the blasts. Aqua took this as an advantage and said, "Kisuke, go now!"

I quickly reacted and started charging, the behemoth's attack was still going but I was able to dodge it; when I reached its face and got ready to attack, 'Please, let this work!'

I jumped as high as I could and I realized that I was lighter than air, and with all my strength I attacked and broke the behemoths horn; while I was descending I attacked again and sliced the heartless in half, but I ended up falling on my face. "Ugh, I need to work on my landings."

"He actually did it." Maka said, surprised

"Not a cool landing though." Soul retorted

"Ha, nice one emo but I would've done better!" BS said, laughing

"I'm not emo, it's just the hair!" I exclaimed

* * *

The battle was over and everyone was happy, well... there was still a few heartless but Shinigami-sama said they could handle it without our help; after saying our goodbyes we started to leave, "Wait!"

Turns out Chrona was following us, looked like she wanted to ask something. "What is it, Chrona."

"W-Well I um, p-please..."

"Chrona, will you just give the damn flower to him already!" Ragnarok exclaimed

Ragnarok was right, she was holding a purple flower in her hands; was she giving it to me, seriously for me!? Chrona's face was red, it was like before. "C-Could you please take this with you?"

"Well I... thank you Chrona," I answered, taking the flower. "I'll make sure to take good care of it."

"Thank you, and good luck!" She said, leaving

I still can't believe a girl actually has a crush on me, I felt a little happy for a second; I think I made an achievement that no guy could ever do, I got a girl from another world to like me. I remembered that whole test thing from before and said, "So Aqua, how was I?"

"You were pretty good, but you should work on your landings." Aqua chuckled

"That was my first time doing high jumps, you can't expect me to be good on the first try." I retorted

"Don't worry about it, you passed the test." She said, smiling. "But you have much to learn."

"Right, we should hurry and try to find your friends."

I took out black beast and opened a corridor of light, but before we could go through a green flame appeared in front of us and closed it; turns out it was Maleficent and Pete, "So Maleficent, you finally show yourself?"

"Yes, and I must say that for a new key bearer, you are quite strong," Maleficent answered. "Are you certain you want to decline my offer?"

"Hell yeah, no way I'd join you!" I said, pointing black beast at her. "All you do is use people and throw them away like trash, I'll never forgive for that!"

"That's right, not to mention all the things you done to my friends!" Aqua agreed

"Silence!"

Maleficent launched a fire blast at Aqua, and when it hit she was engulfed in a corridor of darkness; she then did the same to me when I was distracted, Pete was confused and asked, "What'd you do to them."

"I made them go into seperate worlds, one of them is a world from the past." Maleficent answered

"What if they find a way out, wouldn't that be bad?" Pete asked

"No need to worry, they'll still be seperated from each other."

"Right..." Pete looked somewhat concerned. 'I wonder if that kid was telling the truth, will Maleficent really throw me away when I'm not useful anymore?'

* * *

To be continued

This might be the longest chapter in a fic I've ever done, I thought it would be nice to have Pete change his ways, but you'll see more in later chapters. Chapter 10 coming soon after chapter 4 of demon slayers.


	10. Chapter 10: Crisis Core part 1

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 10: Crisis Core part 1

I only own me and my keyblade, any world I put in belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ugh recap time, me and Aqua were helping the characters from soul eater defeat the heartless; we had just beat them too and were about to leave, but then Maleficent got in the way. Pete was there too, I tried to make him see the error of his ways and join the side of good but I think it'll take a while... or at least after a few chapters. I just woke up from the attack Maleficent gave me and found myself in a dark room, I couldn't even tell where I was. "Great, now where am I... Aqua? We must've gotten seperated, I gotta see where I am."

I got up from the ground and looked for a door, when I found the door it opened like a door from the future; I checked to see where if anyone was here, but it looked like the ghost was clear. "Okay time to go, and I'm talking to myself again... it sucks traveling by yourself."

"Hey you!"

I jumped out of my skin to see two warriors in masks behind me, they wore the same uniforms and had swords on their backs; I have no idea what to do, so I guess I have to wait and see what happens next. "Who are you, and what where you doing in the taining simulator?"

Training simulator, dude just gave me an awesome excuse. "I was training of course, what else would I be doing there?"

"I see, are you a new member in SOILDER," One of them asked. "You don't look like a 1st or 2nd class."

Did he just say what I think he said, "Hey look, a distraction!"

They actually turned around, so much for trained warriors; but oh my god I'm in the world of final fantasy 7, and since I don't remember SOILDER being around this must be the crisis core game. This doesn't make since... actually it does since there was the timeless river world, and that was a world from the past. I guess Maleficent brought me to a world from the past, now what do I do? I guess I go back to my mission of taking out the unversed, then I'll try to find Aqua. "Nothing's there."

Oh right, time to get back to reality. "Sorry about that, but yeah I'm a 3rd class SOILDER. My name's Kisuke."

"Pleased to meet you, and welcome to the SOILDER ranks," The second soilder greeted. "So, have you taken any missions yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still pretty new."

"Well I heard there's an important mission from director Lazard, if your lucky you can help."

Is this the beginning of the game, Maleficent brought me _way_ into the past; oh well, I might find some unversed. "Thanks, you know where I can find Lazard?"

"He's in the command room."

"Right, later."

I quickly left and started looking for the command room, even though I still don't know which direction I'm supposed to go; I really need some... ow! "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying...!?"

There he was, Zack Fair himself; he wore the SOILDER 2nd class uniform with a sword on his back, and he also had black spikey hair. When he looked at me and said, "Don't worry about it, are you new here? My name's Zack, and you are?"

"Uh Kisuke, 3rd class." I answered.

"Cool, got any missions yet?"

"Actually, I'm still pretty new here."

"Oh, don't worry you'll get there," Zack assured "I gotta go, see you later."

I waved goodbye and... wait a sec, "Zack's going to see Lazard, I have to follow him if I'm going to do my mission."

I quickly followed him and hid behind the door he went through, I peeked to see two other figures; the one who was standing was definetly Angeal, since he had the buster sword on him, and the one sitting down wearing glasses was director Lazard. If I remember correctly, Lazard is talking about the mission to find and capture the 1st class SOILDER, Genesis. They thought he would be in an anti-shinra base, so the two of them along with another unit led by Sephiroth try to see if he's there. "May I help you?"

I wasn't even paying attention when I saw Angeal in front of me, I thought I was in deep trouble; but luckily Zack came between us and said, "Don't worry Angeal, that's Kisuke. He's a new 3rd class so he doesn't know his way around, looking for someone?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask director Lazard if I can help in this mission." I answered, sheepishly

"I'm sorry, but a 3rd class like you would only be in the others way." Lazard explained

"I can do it, just tell me what I have to do to prove it!" I protested

I think Angeal saw my determination, he smiled and said, "Director, I'd like to make a proposal."

"What would that be, Angeal?" Lazard asked

"If he can pass the training simulator, then he can join us." Angeal answered

Another test, I guess it's another way to become a keyblade master; I think it would be a good idea to try it. "I'll accept, I want to show you that I can do this!"

"Good, then if it's alright?"

"Very well Angeal, I'll allow it." Lazard agreed

* * *

Training Simulator

I was kind of surprised at what Angeal had in mind, it was the same simulated mission at the beggining of the game where you first meet him and Zack; we were on a helicopter that was pursuing a fast speeding train, I felt sick to my stomach since I knew we were gonna have to jump after we get above the train. "Is this really your first time?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't think I'll make this," I admited. "I just started learning how to do high jumps, and I don't think I'll make this landing."

"Here's a tip, if you visualize where you're about to jump to, then you can make a successful landing," Angeal explained. "Like visualizing an attack, just stay calm, dodge, then counter."

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Wutai troops have hijacked Shinraa express MK93 II," The person riding the helicopter announced. "The train is currently heading to Midgar Sector 8, A SOILDER operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in 3... 2... 1... mark. Begin mission. Operative is ready for insertion."

The side hanger opened and I could feel the air go through my hair, for a simulation it sure was realistic; I walked slowly to see the outside, we were moving so fast that I felt a jolt of fear hit the back of my spine. "The train is overrun by Wutai troops. Eliminate them and gain control of the train."

"Okay!" I said, then I jumped and said, "Bonzai!"

I think I totally lost my mind, what was I thinking jumping of a helicopter like this; no I have to focus, I had to visualize myself making a perfect landing. I opened my mind to it, and when I saw the roof of the train I quickly did a frontflip and made the landing. I slipped a little but quickly regained my balance, "Not perfect, but I did it."

"Kisuke!"

When I slowly got up I turned to see Angeal land behind me, his face was stern like a army commander; when he stood up he said, "That was good, but you need more balance."

I only sighed from his comment, I had nothing to say since he was right. "Remember, there are no Shinra troops on this train. Understood?"

"Right, here I go!"

I seriously couldn't believe it, first I was landing and now I'm running on the roof of a train; it looked like I was doing good at first, but then guns started shooting from under me, luckily they missed. "Whoa, I guess they heard me."

I kept going with even more guns shooting under me, that's when I saw the troops coming up and charging; I summoned black beast and charged also, when they started shooting I dodged as much as I could and attacked before they could get a good shot. When more came I did the samething, I dodged and attacked while running forward to the front of the train, but I almost stopped when I saw a group have three rocket launchers in front of me. I had nowhere to go but up. 'Here it goes, high jump time. Please let me do it again!'

With one giant lunge I jumped through them all like a game of leap frog, I felt like I was having fun; when I got through I stabbed the keyblade in the middle of the connector, causing the two parts to split. With that out of the way, I ran towards the front while the enemies were stuck on the part of the train that wasn't moving. "Train MK93 II re-routed to Sector 1 Station near Mako Reactor 1. Proceed to mission phase 2 and change surveillance rank."

The train finally slowed to a stop, and I jumped down gracefully to the ground; I wondered what I was supposed to do next until I got a call, Angeal gave me a cell phone before the mission so I could stay in communication with him. "Hello, this is Kisuke."

"Making progress?" Angeal asked

"Yeah, so are these guys really Wutai troops?" I replied

"Their in disguise, now head for the open area above." He explained

"Towards Sector 8?" I asked

"Yes, but first you have to clear a path."

"People in my way, huh?"

"You'll see what I mean, be careful."

I looked to see the Wutai troops charging at me with guns blazing, I didn't even look like they were trying to hit me; I really felt like I was in a game. "Can I go all out on them?"

"Use some descretion." Angeal answered, which really wasn't a no.

I summoned black beast and got ready to fight, "Game on!"

I went all out and started attacking, I went for the ones reloading first and went off from there; it was a lot harder when they started shooting again, all I could do was dodge and gaurd. But when they stopped I launched a thunder spell and they were completely unconcious. My cell rung again and I answered it, "Not too bad."

"Thanks, just wait when I get into a real battle!" I was exaggerating, but I was too pumped to care.

"Go up the stairs at the end of the platform." Angeal replied

"Roger."

With that I started running again, that's when I reached a bunch of people running for their lives; I went through them to see what was to cause, and when I got to the middle of town I found a giant behemoth with horns and a spiked tail. Its roar freaked me out, but I was ready to pay it back with an attack. The behemoth lunged at me and started to attack with its claws, I moved further back and launched a few fire spells at its face. It seemed blind from it so I took the advantage and started attacking from behind, but its tail got me and threw me to a wall. Before it started to charge at me I did a dodge roll and it ended up hitting the wall, with that as a distraction I charged and gave it a finishing blow. The behemoth fell to the ground and completely dead. I felt like I accomplished something, wait a minute. 'After beating that, Sephiroth came and attacked Zack. It doesn't look like that'll happen now, so I guess I passed.'

"Showing your back to the enemy, overconfidence will destroy you."

Couldn't I be right for once, I technically was but instead of Sephiroth it was Vanitas behind me; his keyblade was right at my chest and was about to attack, but since I had black beast in hand I was able to block his attacks and move away before he could do another. "The hell, what are you doing here!?"

"Seeing how strong you became, not much in my opinion." Vanitas said... I still can't tell the look on his face with that freaking mask on!

"Screw you, eat fire!" I retorted

But he ended up destroying it with his own, and he shot it out through his hand and not his keyblade; I got ready for anything else he had in store, just in case he tried to attack again. "You know, using the keyblade as a medium for your magic does help, but it takes a real master to use magic without it."

"So you're just showing off, can anyone else see you?" I asked

"I messed with their connections, they can't see or contact you till I'm gone." Vanitas answered

"Then get out!"

"Hold it, like I said I want you to get stronger," He explained. "You have strength but you lack a strong defense, try this spell when you need help."

I light started to appear in his hand and then automatically enveloped me, it felt weird but I felt like I learned a new spell; now I just felt confused, why was he doing this? "There, now you can use the reflect spell when you're in a pinch."

"Hang on, why are you helping me," I asked. "You're a bad guy right, so why help an enemy?"

"Because I want to fight you again, only I want a better match next time," Vanitas then opened a corridor of darkness, before he entered he said, "Get strong, I'll be watching."

He left, I'm confused as all hell; the guy acts like an enemy, but helps me do better!? It's like he's trying to make me into his own personal rival, so annoying! "What the hell Vanitas, why me!?"

"Kisuke!"

It was Angeal, I guess he decided to find me himself instead of calling; I hope he didn't hear me before. "Angeal, how did I do?"

"Tell me, did you know what happened to our communications?" Angeal asked

"Communications were down, I had no clue." I was totally lying, but I think he already knew that.

"Alright, congrats on passing the test."

The area suddenly started to disappear, and then I found myself back in the training simulator; since I had virtural reality goggles on me I totally forgot about this. "Really, I passed!?"

"Yes, you actually did better than Zack," Angeal said, smiling. "Are you sure you're a 3rd class?"

"As sure as my hair is black and white." I said, even though I knew that answer sucked

"Alright, let's head back to Lazard to tell him that you're joining us on the mission."

"Wahoo!"

* * *

To be continued

I thought I'd start at the beginning of crisis core, hope my idea of this being a world was alright. Chapter 11 coming soon after chapter 5 of demon slayer.


	11. Chapter 11: Crisis Core part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 11: Crisis Core part 2

I only own myself, now let's get on with this.

* * *

Recap time, turns out the world Maleficent brought me was the world of crisis core final fantasy 7, and since she seperated me and Aqua, I was all alone; but then I met Zack and Angeal, they were about to go on a mission to find Genesis and I wanted to be a part of it. Thanks to Angeal I was able to get in by passing a training mission, but Vanitas showed up and tried to attack me. He told me that he wanted me to get stronger, he showed me the reflect spell and then left. I don't know what he wants with me, but I can tell it's gonna end with a big fight. After I passed the test, Angeal and I went back to the briefing room to find Zack and Lazard waiting for us. "I have to admit, you're quite skilled for a 3rd class."

"Thank you sir, I practiced hard to get here." I replied, 'If you call playing video games practice.'

"As of now, you'll be apart of this mission," Angeal explained. "Which is to find and capture Genesis, and we think we found him in a camp held by Wutai troops."

"We believe they've created anti-SOILDER creatures as well, here's a picture."

I was surprised to see one of the unversed in front of us, so they were here; just makes it more of a reason for me to come with them, "Man, I never seen monsters like those before."

"You three will be working as the A-Team, while Sephiroth will come with the B-Team." Lazard explained

"Sephiroth!?" Zack exclaimed

"Yes, he'll be working with us as well."

That's right, at least he's not trying to destroy the world... yet; I was trying to look surprised, but it feels hard to do. "Let's do our best, can't let some monsters get the best of us!"

"Right, I'm going to be 1st class for sure!" Zack agreed

"Good to hear, then once you're all ready we can begin."

'Alright, I think I saw some chests around... so till the mission starts I'll start searching.'

* * *

Forest

I was able to find a couple of potions, and I even found one elixer; but when the mission started, we headed off to the Wutai troops campsite. It looked like nothing happened yet, the forest looked peaceful. "Stay alert you two."

"No worries, Angeal." Zack assured

"We can handle it, no problem." I agreed

But then all of a sudden, a group of unversed appeared in front of us; Zack was about to step in, but I jumped in first and said, "Go, I'll take care of this!"

"No way, I want in on this!" Zack argued

"Zack, leave this to him!" Angeal replied

"Fine, careful Kisuke!"

With them out of the way, I summoned black beast and got ready to fight; the unversed were like the shadow and large body heartless, so I quickly went for the large bodies and took them out. Three attacked with a combined shockwave but I jumped out of the way and gave them both a lunge with my keyblade, the shadow unversed proved to be more difficult. Since they could crawl under I kept getting attacked from behind, so instead of attacking directly I used a fire spell to insinerate them. "So they are here, I better catch up to the others."

But more just came and attacked, so I just charged right through them; it on;y took a few minutes to find them... I actually got lost for a while. "Did B-unit start yet?"

"Not yet, I wish they hurry up." Zack whined, he really wanted to Impress Lazard.

But to tell the truth, I was still wondering why Vanitas wants me to get stronger; why does he want me to fight him so bad, it doesn't make since. "Kisuke, what is your dream?"

"My dream?" I asked

"Yes, what is it you're fighting for?" Angeal replied

My dream, I don't think I have an answer for that; I know that I'm trying to find the thing missing in my heart, but I never thought about what my dream is. I had just begun this adventure, becoming a keyblade bearer, fighting unversed, most normal people wouldn't even try to do this, but I guess I'm not normal at all. Maybe that's a good thing, that just means I can do something no one else can. I think I know my answer, "I want to be a keyblade master."

"What's that?" Zack asked

"The keyblade is the weapon I use, I'm going to be a master one day... and to do that, I have to finish my adventure."

"Well then, embrace your dreams," Angeal said, smiling. "And never forget your honor."

"Right."

That's when it started, a large explosion came from the the campsite; Angeal said, "Begin mission."

* * *

Wutai Camp: Entrance

Zack was stoked, he jumped into the air and dived straight down there; I did the same and followed, but a whole army of Wutai soilders were waiting with guns and spears. Both of us got out our weapons and were ready to battle. "Members from SOILDER, attack!"

"You guys don't stand a chance!" Zack said, enthusiastic

"Bring it!" I replied

The two of us charged and began fighting, and boy did we put up a fight; Zack was awesome, he was using his sword like he was born with it. He slashed through a soilder and kicked the other behind him, and when some shot at him he jumped high into the air and used a thunder spell to take them out. I was also doing good on my end, I dodged and countered my way into victory, and I even took down this large guy by kicking him in the crotch. We were both back to back, ready for anything else. "How you doing, Zack?"

"You kidding, I could do this in my sleep." Zack answered

"Get ready to fire!"

There were gunman above us and were ready to fire, Zack was about to jump and attack but I said, "Leave this to me, just stay close."

"Fire!"

"Reflect!"

Using the spell Vanitas gave me, I formed a barrier around me and Zack; the bullets were powerless and ended up being fired right back at the gunman. "Nice one, Kisuke."

"Thanks, let's get going!" I replied

* * *

Wutai Camp: Tower Entrance

It was easy to take care of the Wutai troops, but I was wondering about the unversed; I fought them in the forest, but none were here. "Kisuke, check it out!"

Speak of the freaking devil, there they were in front of us; these were actually new to me, they looked like large gladiators. "I guess they finally took us seriously."

"You can say that, don't take them lightly."

"No problem!"

We got ready and charged, the gladiators did the samething; these unversed were more of fighters than I thought, since they had blades for hands it just made it more difficult. Our weapons always clashed but I was able to find an opening in the middle of their chests, Zack noticed it too and did the exact samething. It was over, didn't even break a sweat. "Not bad, but still no match for us."

"Right, so we go into the tower?" I asked

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Wutai Camp: Tower

This was just like in the game, the inside was so large that it looked endless; I felt like I could look at this forever, but then a thought came to my head, 'This is the part where those two monsters come and attack, better get ready.'

And I couldn't have picked a better time to get ready, cause the two giant monsters just came down; one was red and had a battle axe while the other was green and had some kind of stick with blades around it, they both had horns on their head too. "These guys don't stand a chance!"

"I'll take the red one, you take the green one." I explained

"Gotcha!"

The battle started, and the monsters were pretty tough; the red one kept hitting me with his axe, but as I dodged it got me with a right punch. I was able to recover and give it a punch of my own, and also give it a slash to its side with the black beast in my hand. Zack on the other hand was on a roll, he had already beaten his monster. "Hey Kisuke, hurry up will ya?"

"No worries, I got it!"

When the monster slammed his axe into the ground, I jumped on it and ran straight to his head; the behemoth fell to the ground, and was without a doubt dead. "How was that?"

"I'd give it a five out of ten," Zack answered. "Director Lazard, are you watching?"

"Let's go already, this place is gonna blow." I explained

"Right, gotta move!"

But before we could do anything, an even bigger monster came from above us; it held a giant midevil flail and almost hit me and Zack, but we moved to different sides before it could hit. "No time to play!"

Zack took out his sword and attacked the beast, and with one fell swoop he looked victorious; but the monster came back and slammed him to the wall, it was about to attack again. "Not good..."

"Fire!"

I launched a fire spell at it but it didn't affect it, all it did was turn the monsters attention towards me; something happened, I couldn't move my legs. They just kept shaking, and I could feel the sweat come down my spine. Was this fear, was I actually afraid of dying so much that I couldn't even move. "Stay back, stay back... help me!"

But then the monster suddenly fell to the ground, Angeal saved me with the buster sword; I couldn't believe that happened to me, I actually couldn't do anything to stop it from attacking. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe I was too scared to fight back," I answered. "I did this more than once, why did I have to mess up like that?"

"Everyone has their breakdowns, it's just their way of being normal."

"He's right Kisuke, just let it go," Zack agreed. "Let's hurry, this place will blow in at least ten minutes."

Zack and Angeal started running at the tower, but I just stood where I was before; I just looked at the monster in anger, I couldn't believe I was afraid. I thought I could fight back, I thought I could change who I was before. But I guess I'll never change, I'm not special at all. "What the!?"

A dark aura started to engulf the monster in front of me, it started standing up came right back to life; but it's body turned into a blue color, and it had a symbol of the unversed on it. "No way, my emotions made this thing?"

I couldn't believe it, but only one thing came into my mind; I summoned black beast and got ready to fight, "Fine, just use all of my anger. Cause I'm gonna take it all, and freaking kill you with it: Thunder Bolt!"

My body surged with electricity and I started to attack, every blow I made left an electrical charge; the unversed tried to attack me with its fist, but I was able to dodge it. But when I wasn't looking, it grabbed its flail and hit me to the wall. I felt like my ribs were broken, and I felt that same fear from before, but the rage I had made me ignore it and charge on. "Thunder Raid!"

Putting electric power into it, I threw my keynlade and landed a direct hit at its head; but the rage I had caused me to charge at it and attack repeatedly, I couldn't stop until it died and disappeared. But now that it was fone along with my rage, I started to feel the pain from my ribs. From how long it took me to beat the unversed, I estimated that I had at least three minutes. But my body wouldn't move, I couldn't even use black beast to summon a corridor of light. My body fell to the ground, and I was starting to lose conciousness. 'So this how I die, to be blown up. I guess I couldn't make it as a keyblade weilder, so much for being a master.'

Before I lost conciousness, I remebered how I completely left my mom by herself. 'Mom... I'm sorry."

* * *

Forest

"Where is he, there's only twenty seconds left." Zack said

"I think he made it out, but he's not coming back with us," Angeal answered. "He has his own dreams, and his own adventure."

Time was up, and the Wutai camp had blown up instantly. "Kisuke!"

"Zack, we have a mission remember," Angeal asked. "Kisuke's a strong soilder, he won't go down so easily."

Zack knew he was right, so he followed Angeal to meet up with Lazard. 'Kisuke, I hope I see you again.'

* * *

To be continued

How was this, I thought me losing confidence would show that I wouldn't always win. Chapter 12 coming soon after chapter 6 of demon slayer.


	12. Chapter 12: Magical New York Part 1

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 12: Magical New York Part 1

I'm not dead yet, I only own me and my keyblade.

* * *

I can't believe it's all over, I can't believe I died just like that; I couldn't keep my promise to Aqua, and I couldn't even become a keyblade master. I don't deserve to... wait a second, why does heaven smell like garbage? I opened my eyes to find myself in what looked like a back alley, "I thought I was... ugh, I forgot the broken ribs from before: Cure."

I summoned my keyblade and used a healing spell on me, my ribs healed but I still feel a little injured; where the hell am I anyway, I walked out to see a street filled with cars and people walking around. I saw a man walk passed me and I asked, "Excuse me, where am I?"

"Your kidding right, it's new york kid."

I'm in new york, so I'm back in my own world; but why do I still look like my characters human form, and why do I feel like something is different? More importantly, how am I still alive right now? I went back to the alley and jumped up a building to look at the city as much as I could, and with each passing moment I kept asking myself those same questions. But then I remembered when I created an unversed with my emotions, what kind of keyblade weilder lets that happen, and what am I supposed to do now? "Someone, please give me a sign!"

A fire just appeared out of nowhere and engulfed me in flames, it would be funny to anyone else since I was covered in ash and coughed up smoke; but it wasn't to me. "I said a sign, not a fireball."

"That was the sign, it says the Am Drag is gonna kick your butt!"

I turned around to see something I'd never expect, a dragon headed toward me; it had red scales and a yellow under belly, and it had a blackish green color for its hair... I think I've seen it before. "So who do you work for, the huntsman, Panderus? Either way, you're going down."

"What, look I don't even know who you're talking about," I said, but I think I've heard of those guys. "Can't we just talk this over?"

I guess not since he kept firing at me, so I just ran away; I kept jumping from one building to the next, I couldn't even bring out black beast with the dragon firing at me. I would fight fire with fire... wait a minute.

* * *

(Flashback)

"You know, using the keyblade as a medium for your magic does help, but it takes a real master to use magic without it."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Why did I have to remember him, but I knew that Vanitas did have a point; once I was far enough away, I tried to focus a fire spell in my hands. I tried to imagine my entire body was a medium, kind of like when I went into fire blazer mode. Amazingly it worked, it kind of looked like I was about to do a hadouken. "Here goes: Fire!"

Holy crap, the fire spell I launched felt even more powerful than the spell I would do with the keyblade; it landed a direct hit on the dragon and he fell unconcious, I was laughing out loud after that. "Oh yeah, street fighter for the win!"

Seeing this guys face makes me know for sure that I know him, that spikey hair was so familiar; where am I... "Now I know, I'm in... grandad, you ran another stop sign."

Someone whacked me from behind, and I was out like a light.

* * *

"Where... am I?"

"Do you know what a keyblade really is?"

"What?" I asked

"Some say it's used to bring peace, while others think it only brings destruction."

"Peace or destruction?"

"Tell me, what do you think," The voice asked. "Are we keepers of the light, or children of the dark?"

"What?"

Where am I, and what was that dream about; keepers of the light, or children of the dark? That voice... sounded like Vanitas. "Where am I?"

I looked around to find myself in a room, it looked like the room to an apartment; there was a couch, a tv, and a couple of pictures of a family. But I could see the other room outside with a bunch of electronic devices, so I guess I'm in a store? I tried moving but a barrier kept me from doing that, I was trapped. "What's with the loud noise?"

I kept hearing someone yelling in another room, and it sounded like a chinese language; it sounded like it the person was angry at someone, some of the words sounded like english so I could understand it easily. "I told you to watch yourself, you could have been killed."

"Relax G, I'm perfectly fine."

"Only because we saved you, kid."

"I could've taken him!"

"Enough, what we need to do is figure out what he wants."

There talking about me, I just know it; wait, what was I going to say before I got knocked out? Oh yeah, where I am, but now can't remember. "I wonder if this boy's sudden appearance is connected to those creatures?"

Creatures, are they talking about the unversed; only one way to find out. "Hey, can you guys hear me in there? If you let me out, I might give you information about those creatures you're talking about."

Thinking about it, was it really a good thing to negotiate like how I was now; probably not, but it worked since they opened the door. The first I saw was an old man, he wore a blue chinese body that looked like Shifu's from kung fu panda, he even had the mustache and beard. The next person was a boy my age, he had spiky blackish green hair, he wore blue shorts and a red and yellow blazer. The last person was... a dog, a dog with grey fur that looked like you could stretch it from one side of a room to the other. These guys made the thought of where I was even more familiar, I wish I could remember. "Who are you, and are you the cause of those creatures appearing?"

"That depends, when did the creatures first come?" I asked

"About three days ago." The boy answered

"Then I'm not the cause, I got here today," I explained. "But if you like, I can help you beat them if you let me out."

"I don't know, how do we know you're telling the truth?" The dog said, I can't belive he talked!

"Aw come on, would a kid with a face like this lie?" I asked, showing the cutest anime face I know.

"Yo Jakey, you in here?"

"Yeah, we heard you got beat by a..."

Two other people came in, a boy and a girl that were taller than the spikey boy; the girl had dark colored skin and wore blue pants with a blue shirt, her black hair had two pigtails on it. The boy wore a green hat, he wore brown pants and a blue shirt with orange sleeves. He had a look on his face that said, 'I'm smart, but I don't want people to know'. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"That's the guy who kicked your butt?" The tall boy asked

"He surprised me, how was I supposed to know he could shoot fire from his hands?" The boy named Jakey replied, but I think that's just a nickname.

"That was my first time too, I totally did a street fighter hadouken on you," I said, laughing. "Like I said before, if you let me out I can tell you about those creatures you were talking about."

"First, tell us who you are." The old man said

"My name is Junior, but I've been going by the name Kisuke," I answered. "I just got here, but I kind of thought I was dead. That's not the point, I've been traveling to other worlds and fighting monsters to keep the balance."

I was waiting for some reaction, but all they did was laugh; I guess they didn't believe me, "Yo, do you honestly think we would believe that, prove it!"

"Alright, if you say so."

I raised my hand and summoned my keyblade, I thought maybe I should look at it again to see how it looked; it was a somewhat short, somewhat long keyblade, and it had a black and white color to it. The blade looked like the teeth to a monster, and its keychain looked like a dark monster roaring. The four of them looked surprised, but the tall boy seemed excited. "No way, is that a keyblade?"

"Yep, I call it the black beast." I answered

"Spud, how do you know what that is?" Jakey asked

"Duh, its from the kingdom hearts video game," Spud explained. "Its one of the best square enix games yet, along with final fantasy of course."

"Yeah, I thought it was a game too... until I made that wish on a star."

I started to explain everything that happened to me, and unlike before they actually seemed intrigued; I finally knew where I was, I was in the world of american dragon Jake Long. I felt happy to talk to some people my age, and from my world. "Awesome, talk about an adventure!"

"I know right, and it isn't over yet," I agreed. "I gotta take care of the unversed, and also find Aqua and her friends."

"Don't worry, your journey will be prosperous." Jake's grandpa assured

"Thanks, now it's time to take care of your problem," I explained. "So these creatures, do you know what they look like?"

"I saw this little one before, it was dark and had glowing yellow eyes." Jake answered

"Heartless, so Maleficant is doing something," I replied. "Okay, first we gotta figure out where they are."

"Uh kid, I think I found them." Fu said, pointing at the TV

Fu pointed to the news channel, it showed central park covered in darkness; that was definetly the work of the heartless, time to go to work. "That was quick, you guys wanna come, I could really use the help."

"Sure, but how about we race there," Jake challenged. "The park is a few blocks straight from here, how about it?"

"A race against a flying dragon, that doesn't seem fair." But then I remembered what happened in deep space, when I rode in space on that hoverboard. "You know, I'll take you on!"

"Right, meet us upstairs."

After they left I started to follow, but that dream I had before had me thinking; what exactly is the keyblade, is it a tool of peace or destruction? Maybe I don't know much about it, even though I played the games. "Good to see you're still alive."

I looked to see Vanitas down the stairs I went up, I didn't even notice him; was he trying to fight me again, or was it something else? "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you say thanks to someone who saved your life?" Vanitas asked

"You... you were the one who saved me!?" I exclaimed

"You're welcome."

I can't believe he was the one who saved me, what's with this guy? "Do you want me to fight you so bad that you'd keep me alive?"

"Maybe, I guess I couldn't help but save you," Vanitas answered "By the way, here's some new spells."

I felt a new found power coursing through my body, I felt a lot stronger now. "You can use gravity and magnet now, use them well."

Vanitas was about to enter the dark corridor he made, but I needed more of his help. "Wait, can you tell me how to do what I did when we first met?"

"You mean the armor or the keyblade riding?" He asked

"That was the keyblade!?"

"Some weilders can transfigure their keyblades into other things, just like you," Vanitas explained. "As for the armor, the weilders would have a piece of armor that activates it."

So that's how Aqua had the armor, but I don't have a piece of armor. "Haven't you looked at your arm, you have a mark on it."

My arm, he's right; my right arm had a symbol on it, it looked like a right side up nobody symbol like Aqua had on her outfit. "Now I'm not sure, but that might activate your armor. Is that all?"

"Oh yeah... thanks for saving me." I muttered

"No problem, I'll be watching you."

With that he left, into the corridor of darkness; I guess he's not a bad guy, damn it I'm starting to admire him! "Screw it, I better hurry."

* * *

Rooftop

After talking to Vanitas, I finally made it to the roof; the only people I found was Jake, Fu, and Spud waiting for me. I guess the others left. "What took you so long?"

"Um, my favorite show was on?" I lied

"Right, you ready for a rematch?" Jake asked

"Bring it, yo!" I retorted

"Hang on, I gotta tape this!" Spud said, taking out his computer that had a camera on it.

"Alright you two you know the rules, first one to make it to central park wins," Fu explained. "My money's on Jake, but Spud thinks you'll win."

"You bet on me, Spud?" I asked

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Well then, get ready for a bag full of money."

"Racer's ready?" Fu asked

"Dragon up!" Jake turned into the same dragon form from before, "Ready to get schooled, since your new I'll go easy on you."

I ignored him that time, I was focusing on that armor; after a short moment, the symbol on my arm started glowing. I slammed my left hand on it and my body was engulfed in light, and when it was over I had the same black and white armor from deep space. "Whoa, when does that come in kingdom hearts!?"

"You haven't seen anything yet Spud, check it!"

I summoned the black beast and threw it in the air, and when it came back it was transformed into the same hoverboard from before; when it came to me I quickly jumped on it, I was psyched to do this race. "It may not look like it because of the helmet, but I'm showing a face of excitement."

"Ready, set, go!"

With that we were off, Jake got a head start but I was right on his trail; he thought he was gonna win, but I surprised him by coming from behind. "I see you got some moves."

"I practiced the first time I used it." I said, smiling. Even though he couldn't see it. "Ready to give up?"

"Not a chance, what's that?"

Jake pointed to what was coming at us, it looked like the wyvern heartless and some new ones; they were the heartless that flew cartoon airplanes, how am I supposed to fight if I'm riding the keyblade. "What the!?"

I think my keyblade heard me, because it just grew blades on its side; I knew this was gonna be awesome, so I made it even better. "Hey Jake, wanna make this even more challenging?"

"What did you have in mind?" Jake asked

"We still race to the finish line, but the winner also has to beat more heartless than the other."

"Oh, it's on!"

I charged head on with Jake behind me, while the heartless did the same; I didn't know how to fight like this, but I thought if I just dodged and attacked from the side I could beat them. It worked too, the wyverns were catching up to me but I did a 360 spin and slashed right through them. Jake was doing good as well, he had the airplanes in a corner and incinerated them in his dragon fire. There a handful more left, but I knew of a much easier way to take care of them. "Jake, time for a tag team!"

"Oh yeah!"

Jake went above the heartless and started to fire a shower of fireballs, the wyvern and airplains couldn't even move because of me circling them; after they were damaged enough, I charged at incredible speeds and did my own sonic blade. There was only one heartless left, and it was about to run away. "Not so fast: Quicksilver!"

Using my unique fighting style, I stopped the airplaine in time before it ran away; and with a combo from me and Jake, I finished it off with a 360 fire spin. "That was awesome, hey!"

That final attack increased my speed, so of course I'd use it to get ahead. "Sorry Jake, you snooze you lose!"

"We'll see about that!" Jake retorted

Jake was charging at high speeds, we were neck and neck; when we were near central park I could see Fu and Spud waiting, so the two of us went at full speed. I had my eyes closed at the end so I didn't know what happened, I jumped off the black beast and it reverted back into a keyblade while the armor on my body also disappeared. "Note to self, do that more often."

"So, who won?" Jake asked

"Actually, it was a tie." Spud answered

"So it all depends on how many heartless we beat."

"I counted, we each beat ten," I explained. "But because of that last heartless, I have eleven. Which means I won!"

"Ha, in your face Fu dog!" Spud exclaimed

"I just can't win." Fu sighed

"Jakey!"

We turned around to see trixie running towards us. "Trixie, where's grandpa?"

"Those heartless things, they hurt him real bad," Trixie explained. "He needs help."

"Lead the way, I think I can help." I said.

* * *

Central park

We all rushed to where Trixie was taking us, that's when we found Lao Shi in his dragon form; just like his chinese outfit he was blue, but he looked severely injured. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

"J-Jake, I'm fine." His gramps said, giving a faint smile.

"You shouldn't lie about this, don't worry I'll heal you." I assured

"Are you gonna use a cure spell?" Spud asked

"It might not do much, if only I knew a stronger spell... I got it," I quickly reched into my pocket and took out an item I got from the final fantasy world. "Mr. Lao Shi, drink this."

I held his head while he drank what I gave him, when he finished it hhe actually started glowing; it only took seconds before Lao Shi started to get up. "Grandpa, you feeling better?"

"Yes, I actually feel 30 years younger." Gramps said, smiling.

"Kisuke, what did you give him?" Trixie asked

"I know, that was an elixer right," Fu asked. "How'd you get that?"

"I got it from the last world I was in, too bad that was my only one," I chuckled. "But I'm glad your okay Mr. Lao Shi, was there anyone here besides the heartless?"

"Unfortunetly yes, the dark dragon."

"What, but he's supposed to be trapped for a thousand years!?" Jake exclaimed

"A dark witch helped him escape, her name was..."

"I think I can introduce myself."

A green flame appeared in front of us, and what came out was none other than Maleficent. "Good to see you again, young keyblade weilder."

"Good to see you in person, this time I'll hit you for real," I threatened, but then a thought came to mind. "Pete's not with you?"

"Did you not want to see me, my offer of joining us is still there for you." She said, smiling.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather fight whatever kind of monster you dish out than join you." I retorted

"That can be arranged." With that saying, she disappeared into the flames again.

"That's it, she says that and then leaves?" Fu asked

But it wasn't over, a large body of armor appeared from above us and started floating; the arms and legs formed with the body to make guard armor. "Fu, never say that again."

The armor charged at us with its fists, but we luckily dodged out of the way; Me and the dragons began fighting, but it looked like it wasn't even trying. Jake and his gramps were making a ring of fire around the heartless, than I swooped in with a finishing blow. "You guys beat him?"

Trixie's question was put to a hold, because the gaurd armor was still standing; its body started changing, the arms and legs switched places and the helmets face cover opened to show its eyes. "It transformed."

"I forgot about that, now it's opposite armor." I said, getting ready to fight.

"What's the difference?" Fu asked

The opposite armor transformed again, this time into a cannon; it launched an energy blast that flew Jake and Lao Shi back to the others, and then a barrier formed that left me without backup. "The difference is, I gotta do this alone."

The armor fired again, but I was able to dodge it; I kept running from the blast, but after one of them hit I tripped and fell to the ground. "Oh man, I'm screwed!"

"You give up to easily."

"Huh?"

Before the next blast came at me, it was destroyed by a strong force; it was Vanitas in front of me, why me? "Vanitas, you're saving me again?"

"I wouldn't have to if you finish your own fights, at least get the best of your enemy before this happens again." Vanitas retorted

"Yeah, yeah, I still got a lot to learn," I replied. "But right now I gotta take this thing out."

"Don't you mean we?"

He wants to team up with me, is he serious; you know what, I don't even care anymore! I went into my armor form, and got ready to fight. "I got no complaints right now, so let's go!"

But I think the opposite armor heard us, because it then split into seperate parts and started moving in different directions. "You go for the claws, I'll take the hands."

"Right!"

That's what we did, I went for the claws while Vanitas went for the hands that walked like feet; I jumped up to attack, but the two claws moved in seperate directions and tried to squish me in together. Luckily, I forced my way out and was able to take out one of the claws. "Go kisuke, show that scrap metal whose boss!"

"Huh, that mask guy looks familiar to me." Spud wondered

Vanitas did way better, mostly because he was a master; the hands didn't even get a chance to touch him, when one made a blow on him he actually did a substitution and destroyed it with a downward slash from behind. When the lef hand tried to punch him he did a backflip and launched a shockwave with his keyblade. Vanitas was awesome. "Agh, why does he have to be so cool!?"

"You talking about me?" Vanitas asked

"No wa... hey!"

The last claw grabbed me without me noticing, it started crushing me like a toothpick; I couldn't get out, but I started to feel something inside of me. It was like a cold sensation ready to burst, that's when I saw the claw starting to freeze from touching me. It felt easier to break free, so I broke through one part of the claw and sliced through the other. "Whoa, what is this?"

"You just went into daimond dust mode, your attack have an ice attribute and your ice spells are stronger." Vanitas explained

"So I'm chillin like a villain, pretty cool," I had to laugh for that one. "How about I put this guy on ice: Freeze!"

I unleashed the power of ice into a wide attacked practically froze the opposite armor in its tacks. If it had any, since we destroyed its limbs. "Come on, follow my lead!"

"Screw that!" I exclaimed, but I followed him anyway.

We both jumped at it and attacked at once, it formed an X shaped slash; but I wasn't done, I charged back at it while holding my keyblade in reverse. "Zantetsuken!"

Just like Emil from tales of symphonia does his ain soph aur, I held the black beast in reverse and sliced the opposite armor's torso through the middle; before it disappeared a large heart was released from its body, and the fight was over. The cold sensation in my body was over, so I could tell that daimond dust mode was over. "I would say chill out, but I think I did enough ice puns."

"Not bad, you've gotten better," Vanitas said... I'm seriously annoyed with that mask of his. "Now then, let's so how you've improved."

Vanitas charged at me with his keyblade, but I was able to react and block; I went with a counterattack, but Vanitas dodged with a backflip and launched a dark thunder spell, I dodged and did a thunder spell of my own. "Hold up, so he ain't a good guy?"

"It doesn't look like it, and he's quite skilled." Lao Shi answered

"Now I know who he is, that's Vanitas!" Spud exclaimed

"Who?" They all asked

"He's the guy from the secret ending of kingdom hearts 2, but the new game setting is ten years before the first game." He explained.

"Ten years, and he still looks like a kid?" Trixie asked

While they were talking we kept fighting, and I was actually doing better than last time; it was easier to figure out how he fought, so when he did the shockwave from before I dodged and went straight for him. But he reacted faster than I did, so our attacks both clashed. "You learned how I fight, but so did I."

"Yeah right, you have no idea how I fight!" I retorted, attacking again.

But when I attacked, he clashed with his own. "Actually I do, you take fighting styles from things you've seen and use them as your own."

"Well... shut up," I pushed him away before he could attack again. "Let's try those spells you gave me: Magnet!"

I raised my keyblade into the air, and it summoned a large magnetic sphere that pulled him into its field; I took the advantage and attacked, but Vanitas was still able to block my attacks. "Nice tactic, but still not enough."

"If you think that was good, then check this out; Gravity!" I exclaimed

I raised the black beast again and formed a large gravitational sphere, since Vanitas was still in the air he feel to the ground like a brick; I used that and lunged right at him, but he surprised me with a dark fire spell. The blast pushed me to a tree and my keyblade had disappeared after it fell out my hands. "Alright, I'll admit that hurt. But not that much."

I wasn't giving up, I focused my magic and summoned a thunder spell in my hands. "I'm not done yet, I won't lose; Thunder!"

"Dark Thunder!"

Just like last time, my thunder spell was more powerful than before; but so was Vanitas, our spells clashed and exploded on each other. "That it, I was just getting...?"

I feel weird, my body feels really weak; I fell to my knees trying not to pass out, but when I looked up I saw Vanitas in front of me. "You can use magic without the keyblade, that's impressive. But it takes more strength from you, be more resourceful next time."

"What are you, my master?" I asked

"Glad you think of me that way."

"You know... having that helmet on just makes me more angry, cause I can just think of all the the facial expressions your doing right now."

Vanitas pointed his keyblade at me, it looked like he was about to attack. "Kisuke, we have to help him!"

"We can't, the barrier is still up." Gramps said

"Tell me, do you know what a keyblade really is?"

"What?" I asked

"Some say it's used to bring peace, while others think it only bringd destruction." Vanitas explained.

"Peace or destruction?"

This is almost like that dream I had, not the same situation but the words are the same. "Are we keepers of the light, or the children of the dark?"

There it was, that same question; I feel like he's talking about me intentionally, so does that mean I could be a a weilder of darkness? If that's true, then why am I doing this? "What!"

A large flash of light came out of nowhere and attacked Vanitas, it kept going like a sonic blade; when it stopped I saw the person doing it, it was a guy wearing the same armor as me, and he had a keyblade with a black blade that he held in reverse like I did before. It looked familiar. "It's you, I guess we would've crossed paths sooner or later."

Vanitas knew him too, so he must've been from birth by sleep as well; Vanitas was summoned a dark corridor and was about to leave. "Get stronger Kisuke, fight me with the power of a keyblade master."

With that he was gone, I guess I was saved. "Um, thank you. Mind telling me your name?"

"Have you seen a tall guy in samurai like clothing, or maybe a blue haired girl?" The armored man asked, and I could tell from his voice that he was about my age.

A blue haired girl, "Aqua, so does that mean you're...!?"

But it was too late, the guy pointed his keyblade and summoned a wormhole; after throwing it into the air the keyblade turned into a hoverboard like mines, with that he jumped on and disappeared into the wormhole. "What's his hurry?"

"Guys, the barrier broke?" I asked

"Yeah, right after that Vanitas guy left." Fu answered.

"Hey, that armored due left something." Spud said.

Spud pointed to what looked like an accessory on the floor, it was a green star with a right side up nobody symbol on it; after I reverted from the armor I picked it up, then I a rush of memories started to go into my head. My body fell to its knees. "Are you alright?"

(A/N: I thought of this scene having Ven's theme from birth by sleep.)

What is this feeling, its like this one thing is making me feel so much emotion; this guys went through a lot in his life, and it feels as if I owe him something. "I'm fine, how about we go back to Mr. Lao Shi's shop?"

"He's right, we need to tell the council about the dark dragons return." Lao Shi agreed.

After Jake and his gramps went back into their human forms, we started walking back to the shop. 'I promise I'll bring this back to you... Ventus.'

* * *

To be conitinued

God this was so long, but he at least you get scene with Ven in it. Chapter 13 coming soon after chapter 7 of demon slayer.


	13. Chapter 13: Magical New York part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 13: Magical New York part 2

The first ever chapter with a D-Link and a shoot lock. I only own myself and my keyblade, the names I write are not the real names of the attacks from birth by sleep.

* * *

Recap time, especially since I didn't do it last time since I thought I was dead; it turns out I was in the world of american dragon Jake Long, and Vanitas was actually the one who saved me in crisis core. He gave me some new moves along with some magic spells, and what sucks about it is that I'm starting to admire him for it! He even helped me fight the opposite armor, then we fought again. What really got to me was what he said, they were the exact same words from my dream. Before he made the final blow, a keybearer with the same armor as me came to my rescue. Before I could ask him questions he left, but he dropped a charm before leaving. The memories of his life overwhelmed me when I touched it, that's when I realized that the person who saved me was none other than Ventus from birth by sleep. "Hey Kisuke, check this out."

After learning that Maleficent was here and that she released the dark dragon, we went back to Lao Shi's shop to think about what to do next; Lao Shi was calling the dragon council to warn them of the dark dragons return, while Jake and Trixie were talking about oter stuff. As for me, I was heading to Spud and Fu, who were looking up something on the computer "What's up?"

"Dude, I've been checking out stuff from birth by sleep and found out some awesome stuff," Spud explained. "There's this thing called a dimensional link that lets you summon the power of friends from other worlds, then there's this shoot lock thing that lets you do awesome magic attacks."

I almost forgot about that, maybe I can try that shoot lock thing if I focus hard enough; then there's the D-Link which I have with Stitch, but after holding Ven's charm I feel like I have a bond with him too... does that mean I have a link with him as well? "Hey Fu, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"You'll love this kid, check this out."

Fu just gave me a piece of paper and... what is this anyway? Burn it up, chill out, shocking, this is... this is, "This is pretty awesome, what is this?"

"Spud told me about those mode changes of yours, I thought you might want something to jazz them up." Fu answered

"Sweet, I can't wait to use these!"

"Hey guys, gramps got something to say!" Jake called.

I guess something about the dark dragon came up, or the heartless are up to no good again; so we went to see what was going on. "Did something happen, Lao Shi?"

"The dark dragon, he's heading for magas bazarr." He answered

"Megas bazaar, what's that again?" I asked

"It's like a place where you shop for magical objects, it's also where Fu owes money to lots of people." Jake teased

"Hey!"

"If he has heartless then that only means trouble, so we have to hurry!" Gramps explained

"How are we gonna get to the train station, we can't drive." Tixie pointed out.

"I think... I can drive?" I suggested

"You're 15."

"Yes, but I'm tall enough to touch the pedals and all I need is adult guidence."

"Give us one reason why you should drive?" Fu asked

"Uh... I once got a call from the army asking me to join." I said, which is actually true.

"... That's one good reason." Spud pointed out.

With that we started to move, we even hijacked a car; I did anyway, by using the keyblade to unlock the doors and turn on the motor. "Are you sure you can drive, cause we need to drive fast."

To tell the truth, I never drove once in my life; my move taught me how, but just once and we were already near our destination. "I got this, just tell me where to go and hope we don't die."

"What!?"

"Let's ride!"

I jumped into full throttle, and just went all the way to the station; I was rocking out to the radio while everyone just held to their seats. "Dude, can't you slow down?"

"No way, this is too awesome!" I exclaimed

"Take a left, now a right, I said right!"

"Sorry!"

"Cars!"

"Out of the way, I'm talking to you, move it asshole!" I exclaimed, I guess I'm turning into a real road hog.

"To think, he doesn't even have a liscense." Fu joked, but no one found it funny.

Ten minutes later, we finally got to the station and on the train that goes to magas bazaar. "That wasn't so bad, it was pretty fun."

"Dude, you crashed into a wall when we got here." Jake pointed out.

"I thought it was fun, I felt like crashing anyway," I said, smiling. "How long is it gonna take to get to magas bazaar?"

"Should be there right about... now."

* * *

Magas Bazaar

Before I even realized it, the part of the train started to elevate upwards and the ceiling opened up to bring us to magas bazaar, but nothing was peaceful there; everywhere I looked there were trools, pixies, and other magical creatures running for their lives. "This is bad, we gotta do something before this gets worst."

"We'll try calming everyone down, you, Jake, and Fu dog head for the market street." Lao Shi ordered.

"Got it G, let's roll Kisuke!" Jake said, heading off.

"Wait up!"

* * *

Market Street

When we got to the market street, there were a dozen heartless attacking the stores; one of them had a young woman next to it, she couldn't escape. "Veronica!"

"Fu dog, help!" She pleaded.

"Stay put, we'll take care of this!" I assured

"Kisuke, what's that?"

Jake pointed to some kind of dark portal, and what was coming out was more heartless. "That must be the source of where the heartless are coming from, I think I can close it but first we have to take care of these heartless."

"Leave it to me, Fu you take care of Veronica." Jake ordered

"Already on it!"

"Let's go, Jake!"

Jake went into his dragon form while I summoned black beast into my hand, and we both charged after the heartless; the heartless were invisibles like before, they attacked with their swords but I was able to block them while Jake attacked with his fire breath. I saw one try to attack me, but I jumped on its sword and attacked it directly. I jumped and launched a bunch of fire spells at them, some of the inivisibles jumped into the air and fired dark energy from their wings at Jake. "Jake look out; Reflect!"

I jumped right in front of him and summoned a barrier in front of us, the dark energy was reflected back and took out the invisibles; but that dark portal summoned more. "Thanks Kisuke, these chumps don't know when to quit."

"Yeah, but we'll just have to take them out quickly," I could feel it, the sudden power ready to burst. "Time to burn it up: Fire Blazer!"

"Oh yeah, that's my catchphrase he's using." Fu said, smiling

I jumped into the air and dived right at the invisibles, the first attack I made took one out in a burst of flames; I was charging straight through all of them with flames behind me, I took the fire inside of me and used it as an explosion. I was right near the portal, but three more invisibles came out to block me. "Burn in hell: Fire Storm!"

I jumped into the air and launched a burning shockwave that destroyed them easily, now all I had to do was close the dark portal; I didn't know what to do, but the keyblade just pointed itself at it and shot a beam of light. The darkness instantly closed after that. "That's new, but next time don't try to break my arm."

Why am I talking to the keyblade, I really need someone to talk to in this adventure; what was I doing, oh yeah the girl. "Are you ok, Ver-agh!"

"Thank you." Veronica said, smiling.

Oh my god she's part spider, this is way too much for me; I should've seen this coming, but I guess I didn't since I haven't watched this show in a while. Veronica is supposed to be Fu's love interest, but I don't remember them ever getting together. "Nice to meet you, do you if any other heartless are about?"

"Um... the twins," She answered. "I remember seeing those things go to the oracle twins house."

"Come on, we have to move!" Jake said.

"I'll go, you stay here in case more heartless come." I said, running off.

"Wait, the house is the other way!"

"I knew that."

* * *

Oracle Twins House

It didn't take long to get to the house, and I saw more heartless coming from another dark portal; they kind of looked like capsules made out of glass, they also had a dark light inside of them and had angel wings. I remember them from the first game, their called Angel Stars. "Okay then, I guess I should've seen you guys coming. Let's go!"

Some of them flew at me, and I went out and attacked; one of them blocked me with its wings, but I jumped behind it and attacked from behind. I went out for a thunder spell, but I totally forgot that they absorb it for health. So I just went for close range attacks, but the next thing I knew one of them shot energy at me so I dodged to the side. "You missed... what!?"

I totally forgot about these guys abilities, like the fact that they can reproduce by shooting that energy to the ground; if I can't shock them, then I guess I'm going to give them the cold chill. "Time to chill out: Daimond Dust!"

With another mode change, I went for the attack; I went for an attack from behind, and each attack froze them like icecubes. An Angel Star tried to reproduce, but with daimond dust mode my blizzard spell was amplified and literaly destroyed it. "Time to end this: Freeze!"

By unleashing the power within, I froze all the heartless around me and they shattered into pieces; now that they were gone, I pointed my keyblade at the dark portal and it shot out a beam of light that closed the door completely. "I gotta be careful, the heartless are gonna be stronger from here on out."

"Ain't that the truth."

I turned to see the two girls appear from the house, they were identical but they had some differences; one of the girls had blonde hair and wore a green skirt with pink flowers on it, while the other had black hair and wore a black gothic trench coat. "You're the oracle twins, right?"

"Very perceptive einstein, I'm Kara and the perky one is my sister Sara." Kara answered

"Nice to meet you, my name's Kisuke." I introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, and your gonna figure out a dark secret about yourself that you'll soon regret." Sara greeted, smiling.

"What, that's right you're the twin that can see the bad things in the future," I remembered now. "While Kara here can see the good things, so how about it?"

"Fine, near the end of your journey you're going to be kissed by some blue haired girl... hooray for you." Kara answered, sarcasticly.

Blue haired girl... Aqua, I'm gonna get kissed by Aqua; but what was that dark secret Sara told me about, and why does it make me feel... afraid? "Uh oh."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I just got a vision that the Dark Dragon is attacking Jake's grandfather." Sara answered.

That's bad, Lao Shi wasn't able to beat him before with his new dark powers. I gotta hurry. "Jake's in the market street, hurry and meet up with him!"

"Okie dokie."

"By the way, your gonna learn a new power when you fight him." Kara explained.

"Okay then, see ya!"

* * *

Town Square

I ran as fast as I could, but the thoughts of what the twins said had me thinking; what was this dark secret about me, and was I really gonna get kissed by Aqua? Am I blushing right now, I mean Aqua is nice, she's really cool, she's a keyblade master, and she does have a nice body. "Why am I thinking this, I gotta focus!"

"Yo Kisuke, who are you talking to?"

Trixie, Spud, and Lao Shi were right in front of me, probably the most embarrasing thing in my life. "No one, you guys stay back something bad is about to happen!"

"You couldn't be any more right."

A dark circle surrounded me and formed a large barrier, I couldn't get out and the others couldn't get in to help; I think I just fell for a trap, and there was the Dark Dragon to prove my point. Like the name implied, he had black scales and yellow eyes. "Oh boy, you're a big one."

"So, you're the keyblade weilder Maleficent told me about," He smirked. "You have great skill, no wonder she wants you to join her."

That's why, so that's what Vanitas question meant; a keyblade can be used for the light or darkness, the other reason why people think they're used for tools of destruction. "Why don't you join me, the humans will never defeat our combined powers. We can show them are special powers."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not a keeper of the light or a child born of darkness, in the end I'm neither... nothing special." I answered, but I summoned the black beast and pointed it at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to join you, that only means that I'll fight for what I think is right. I'll defeat you, not as a warrior of light... but because I want to fight you!"

The Dark Dragon scoffed. "If that's what you want, then expect a quick death."

I charged at him and jumped straight for his head, but he ended up attacking with a breath of black flames; I recovered but my arm was scorched a little, when he shot again I fired a blizzard spell to stop it. "That won't work twice, now get ready!"

I charged under him and attacked his underbelly, and it looked like it made a critical blow; so I kept hitting him repeatedly, but he grabbed me by his tail and threw me at the barrier. I used the barrier to my advantage by jumping off it and attacked with my keyblade held in reverse. "Zantetsuken!"

Just like against the opposite armor, I attacked his head at full speed; I turned around to see if that was enough, but he kept going and fired more of his black flames. I dodged them as much as I could, but my leg got scorched and wounded. I couldn't move anymore, and the Dark Dragon took that andvantage by throwing me at the wall again and throwing my keyblade at the other side. "You showed some strength, but you're not strong enough to beat me."

"Cure."

I didn't have the keyblade, but I was still able to use my magic; my wounds healed, but it still stinged. If I wanted to beat this guy, I'd need some help. "Here goes nothing: Stitch, give me your strength!"

A circle of bright light surrounded me, I could feel the serge of power coming from inside; I felt like I had Stitch right beside me, but when the light stopped no one was there with me. The Dark Dragon just laughed at my failure. "And to think, I thought of you as a threat."

"That's it, all that for a light show!?" Trixie exclaimed

"Maybe I didn't read the info on the dimensional link right." Spud wondered.

"This is the end for you, goodbye keyblade weilder!"

'No... I'm not going down!'

The Dark Dragon crushed me with his fist, but I grabbed it and stopped it in its tracks. "I'm not done yet. I'm gonna become a keyblade master, I'm gonna find what's missing in my heart, and more importantly... I'm gonna get that kiss at the end of this adventure!"

This was impossible, but I actually grabbed the Dark Dragons fist and slammed him into the ground; how did I do that, is this because of the D-Link? "I get it, the D-Link doesn't summon friends from other worlds... it gives you their abilities, and I got Stitch's super strength!"

The Dark Dragon finally came back up, and was enraged. "You might've found a newfound strength, but without your keyblade you're powerless!"

"Ah Shut up!"

I jumped up and gave him an uppercut dead straight to his chin. "Who said that I need a keyblade to kick your ass, now get ready for the whoopin of your life!"

I went for his belly again and started punching repeatedly, the more I did the harder the force I put into them; the dragon couldn't even move or fight back, I kicked his ribs and heard one of them broke. I jumped straight up to him and gave him another uppercut. The Dark Dragon was to weak to do anything, so I took out my glasses and summoned the black beast back into my hands. "Alright, it's time to focus!"

I used all of my focus for this next attack, and next thing I knew I saw a green lock on target on my glasses; the targets had percentages that went up to the max as they locked on to the Dark Dragon. My body started floating, and I was engulfed in light."This is the end: Photon Charge!"

I charged straight at the dragon and attacked him endlessly, the power was amazing; I attacked him once and I went around to attack him again. With one final attack into the air, I dived right at him for the finishing blow. "The light shall smite you, bitch!"

"This can't be... how did you...!?"

"That's simple, cause I'm just that badass."

With that the Dark Dragon was engulfed in darkness, never to be heard of again; I can't believe I did a shoot lock, that power was amazing! But, "Oh man, my glasses broke! At least its only the left frame."

All it did was move more to the left, but I could still wear it. "Dude, that was so awesome!"

"I know right?" I asked

"Totally off the chain!" Trixie agreed

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jake, Fu, Veronica, and the twins finally came. "Jakey, Kisuke took down the Dark Dragon!"

"I know, Kara told us about it in her vision," Jake explained. "Way to go man, you are a total G."

"You know it, a total player to the end!"

"Say, what was that glow from before?" Spud asked

"What glow?"

"The glow coming from your hands when you were punching him."

My hands were glowing, maybe it was that power Sara told me about; I didn't even realize it. "So kid, what are you gonna do now?"

That's right, there's still a mission I have to do; I took out the charm I got from Ven and held it in my hands, I knew I had to give this back. "I promised myself that I'd give the person who dropped this back, and I also have to finish my mission. I'm gonna become a keyblade master, so I'm going to finish this adventure to do it."

"Then I wish you good luck." Lao Shi said, bowing

I bowed back and said my goodbyes, after that I summoned a corridor of light from the black beast; I threw it into the air and went into my armor form, when the black beast turned into a board I jumped on and dived straight into the light. 'I'm going to bring this back to you Ven, and I'll thank you for saving me.'

* * *

To be continued

The next world is something people should've figured out from my other stories, hope you like it. Chapter 14 coming soon after chapter 8 of demon slayer.


	14. Chapter 14: The Land of Peace part 1

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 14: The Land of Peace part 1

I couldn't think of a better name, but hey it works right? I only own me and my keyblade. This idea came from the world atlantica from the first game, only a little different. Also, this story takes place near the end of Kung Fu Panda Legendary Warriors.

* * *

Recap time, after figuring out that the Dark Dragon was attacking magas bazaar, I went along with Jake and his group to stop him; when I saved the oracle twins I got information both good and bad, Sara said that I would learn a dark secret about me, and Kara said that I would get a kiss from Aqua near the end of my adventure. That feels hard to believe, but since it's from a vision, does that mean it'll come true? Does that mean... "Agh, I can't think about that right now!"

After that last adventure, I was traveling through what I like to call the tunnel of light to a new world; I held Ven's charm in my hands, wondering when I would meet him again, I wanted to thank him for saving me from Vanitas before, but thinking about him made me remember about the dream I had and the words Vanitas said. Are we keepers of the light or children of the dark? I don't think we're that special, but even after answering the question, I still feel empty about what happened in my dream. The only way for me to figure this out, is to become a strong keyblade weilder...I guess. "What the!?"

Right in front of me was a hord of Wyvern and Angel Stars, how they get here anyway? "Screw it, looks like I'm gonna skate my way through, so let's shred!"

Since the black beast was in its rider form, I went all out and attacked with some skateboard tricks; the Wyverns were easy to take care of, all I did was a kickflip 360 and the blades on the side of the board did the rest, I actually did that through the fight... I'm not really much of a skateboarder. But the Angel Stars were tougher, I couldn't attack them with their wings blocking, and everytime they shot their energy blasts all I could do was dodge. They then unleashed their own tornados at me, but that gave me an idea, I dove into one of them and used it to amplify my speed, once I was out I dashed through all of them and finished them easily. "Wahoo, can't touch that can you, huh?"

I didn't even realize it, but a soilder heartless was hanging from my board. "Hey, I'm not giving you a ride so get... whoa!"

The little creep flipped me over and I started falling, I can't remember anything after that except me falling in a dark pit; It looked like I would drift forever, but then I saw a large white platform under me. There was nothing on it except... a picture of me? It was large picture on the platform with me doing the samething I was doing right now, falling but I had my keyblade in my hand. "Where am I... why is it dark, and cold? Why is it hard to move!?"

I think my head was stuck somewhere, and when I tried pulling my head out I ended up being in even more cold; that fall dropped me into a freaking snow storm. "C-C-Cold, it's so cold. Note to self, once I get a car I am never picking up hitchhikers."

I couldn't find anything, all I found was mountains and more snow; it was... boring as all hell. "What does a guy gotta do to get warm around here... what the hell!?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, that same soilder was running down the mountain... with my keyblade! "Hey, give that back you hitchhiking bastard!"

I couldn't believe this happened, I was running as fast as I could to follow him, but that snow nearly blinded me; I was still able to follow him though, that soilder was almost mine! "Feel the thunda!"

"What the... oh... my... god!"

I couldn't believe what I just saw, two pandas fighting a dozen neoshadows; the giant panda had only pants on with nothing but stitches on them, while the red panda was smaller and had a red robe on. I can't believe I was in the world of kung fu panda, this was like a dream. But it looked like they were in trouble. "Master Shifu, this doesn't look good."

"Keep fighting, panda," Shifu ordered. "If we go down, we'll go down fighting!"

They were in trouble, but then I saw the soilder heartless was getting away; should I go after the heartless, or help my favorite movie characters? Heartless, characters, heartless, characters!? "Screw it!"

I jumped straight up into the air and kicked a neoshadow that tried to attack Po from behind, more came but I gave them a kick and uppercut combo. "You guys are ticking me off more than usual!"

"Who...!?"

"Later, now we kick butt!"

I went after the neoshadows and started fighting like I never fought before, to tell the truth I never fought much in my life, but I was fighting like a warrior right then and there; I gave combos like no tomorrow, punching the heartless and from the face to its chest and the kicking its side to throw it to the wall, amazingly it died just like that. Po and Shifu was doing awesome, Po gave out a blow that took out two at once and when one tried to attack he countered with his belly and made it roll like a bowling ball that made a strike against the others, Shifu's style was more practical, meaning he made moves so fast that I couldn't even match it, all I saw was the heartless disappearing. "So cool."

"Hey, look out!" Po shouted.

One Neoshadow jumped from under the ground and started attacking me, all I could do was dodge its claws but it landed a blow on my side. I had enough of it so I went gave it one strong punch to the face that launched it like a rocket. "You're not getting away!"

I was ticked off, I followed it and started punching like I was in the fist of the north star. I cornered it to a mountain and kept punching like no tomorrow, and with one fierce punch I made a large crater to the mountain that also destroyed the heartless. I was surprised, I don't think I was ever this strong, but then I saw the light coming from my hands, a light that had the symbol of a beast just like the keychain on the black beast, was that the same power from before...!? "Oh man, I totally forgot!"

I looked around, but that soilder was nowhere in sight; I even tried to summon the keyblade in my hand, but it was no use. "I can't believe I lost my keyblade, what kind of weilder loses it so easily!?"

"Dude, how did you do that," Po asked. "I never seen anyone so strong before, and for someone your size too."

"Wow you're big, and what do you mean my size?" I asked

"Well, for a racoon dog your about the same size as Shifu."

What, I looked at Shifu and it turned out I was the same size, I was at least one or two inches taller; I soon realized that my hands were paws, and I had fur. I wanted to get a good look at me, so I turned to this wall of ice that showed my reflection, the fur I had was the black and white like my hair was, I had a long tail and small ears. But what really got me was that I was pretty... chubby. "Cool I'm a tanuki and... wow, I really gained some weight, I guess I need to lay off the honey buns for a while."

"Thanks for saving us, I'm Po and this is Master Shifu." Po introduced.

"Oh yeah, my name's Kisuke."

"From what you said before, you're a key bearer correct?" Shifu asked

"Yes I... wait, how do you know?"

"That's not the point, what I want to know is why you're here," Shifu lectured. "You must know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds, now why have you broken this important rule?"

"Other worlds, there are other worlds?" Po asked

I just remembered what this reminded me of, this is like when King Triton told Sora the samething in the first kingdom hearts game; so what do I do, I tell him why. "I'm new at this, but I have to do this. I'm trying to save the worlds from the guys you saw called heartless and also creatures called unversed, but I aslo want to find something important to me. Something in my heart is missing, and I think I can find it by going on this adventure."

Am I pouring my heart out again, this feels weird for me, but maybe they won't mind? "Tell me, are you a weilder that brings salvation or destruction?"

Here we go again, that question always comes up when it come to me; I think that's why Maleficent and the Dark Dragon wanted me to join, they want me to become a weilder of darkness. I don't want that, but I don't think I can help it either. "I don't know myself, but... I want to do what I think is right."

It looked weird, but Shifu actually smiled at me. "You're a lot different than the other two I saw."

"Other two?" I asked

"Master, you met two other keyblade weilders?" Po asked

"Three actually, one of them was their master," Shifu explained. "He met Master Oogway when I was younger, that's when I met his apprentices. I could feel the different aura's coming from them, the young black tiger had a heart filled with light, but then there was the silver snow leopard, I could even tell from his golden eyes that there was nothing but darkness inside his heart."

"Do you remember their names?" I asked

"Only the apprentices, their names were Eraqus and Xehanort."

Xehanort, he's the one who made this all the things happen in the kingdom hearts games, and if I remember, Eraqus was the master of Terra, Ven, and Aqua in birth by sleep; I never knew that he once came here with Xehanort, but hell I never knew there were worlds that weren't disney related either. Maybe... m-maybe. "Hey, c-can we find someplace warm t-to go?"

"He's right, it looks like a storm is coming in." Po stated.

"Very well, let's find a cave, with that we can talk more." Shifu agreed.

(A/N: Not much of fighting in this chapter, thought I'd do more of a learning chapter.)

* * *

Nearby Cave

After a few minutes we finally found a cave to hide in, Po lit a fire and I started talking, so much for keeping world order; but after telling I kept to myself, kind of like I usually do when I was normal and back home. I focused all of my energy on calling my keyblade, but it was no use, why can't I summon it in my hands? "Does this mean... I'm not worthy to weild the keyblade?"

"Order up!"

Oh man, that food smells so good, I could tell the aroma was from some noodle soup; the sudden drooling coming from my mouth made me realize something, I haven't ate since I started this adventure. I don't even know how many days it's, every world I went to had the sun up, but I could tell from how empty my stomach was that at least over a week. If the heartless or unversed don't kill me, starvation totally will. "Here Kisuke, this is your bowl."

"Huh, no I'm not hungry," The hell am I saying, I want to eat so bad! "Since I'm a keyblade weilder, I gotta stay strong and nimble. We also shouldn't show weakness to things like food...!?"

They so didn't believe that, especially since the heard that growling from my belly. "Your friend seems to disagree, go ahead and eat."

I felt like I shouldn't, I felt like I'd be moocher, but that kept calling me with its lovely smell; I couldn't stop myself from eating some, and that one taste lit me up like a rocket. "This is heaven, paradise, and nirvana all at once. Po, I so love your noodles!"

I went all out after that, I so felt relieved after that bowl, but I just had to say it. "Can I have another bowl?"

"Sure, have another," Po said, giving me another. "You shouldn't stop eating, you just get weak and you'll never be able to fight without it. I tried it, but it was too much for me."

"Really, how long did you do it?" I asked

"Um... a day."

I swear, that answer was so funny that I spit the broth in my mouth right at Shifu. "Are you kidding me, just a day?"

"Actually it was an hour, he broke right after lunch." Shifu answered, giggling at the thought of it.

"Not cool, Shifu!" Po whined

I was seriously laughing my butt off, I didn't think I'd ever laugh this much with friends. "So Kisuke, have you ever had this much fun with your friends back home?"

"Friends back... I don't think I have any."

"What!?"

"Well I do, but I don't have a bond with any of them," I explained. "They just don't feel like friends, I'm a solitary person anyway."

"But why?" Po asked

"I'm just better that way, I guess because I don't have to worry about things."

"That is why you're at odds with yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I could tell that you have an strong aura, but you seem confused about something," Shifu answered. "you wonder if you are a warrior of the light or darkness, and you wonder if your are a worthy keyblade weilder. These questions are part of why you are so solitary, since you never form bonds with people you could never find your answers."

Whoa, he totally figured me out. "How did you know that?"

"I could hear your whispering from before."

"Of course, with those big ears after all."

Maybe that is the reason, I can't answer any of these questions because I never really formed a bond with people, a bond between hearts; if I can't open up to others, then how can I ever become a keyblade master? "Don't worry about it so much Kisuke, you might not know it but you already have a bond with friends."

"I do?" I asked

"Yeah, like me and Shifu," Po said, smiling. "After helping us out before, I know we'll be the best of friends."

The best of friends, I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before. "Thanks Po."

"Do you feel it?" Shifu asked

"Feel what?"

"The power coming from your body, your newfound strength."

I don't get what he's talking about, but I do feel something inside of me, a power I never felt before; was this because of my new bond from Po and Shifu, it actually feels weird. "What's that outside?"

Po pointed to the dark silhouette outside, it looked like a monkey, but I knew what it was from the glowing yellow eyes. "Heartless, stay here and leave it to me."

"What, why?" Po asked

"I can't let my friends get hurt, I promise to take care of this." I said, smiling

I left the cave and entered the storm, I could barely see anything but then I saw the heartless in front of me; they were the Powerwilds, the monkey heartless from the world from Tarzan. "I may not have my keyblade, but I'm going to fight... to protect my friends!"

The Powerwilds attacked me with their claws, but all I did was dodge and counter with a few punches; the heartless kept coming at me, each attack felt like a kung fu battle. I had to dodge, block, attack, and counter to progress, but I kept thinking about that power Shifu talked about, this power comes from the bond I have with friends, but how exactly is it my power? Is it the power from my heart, a power I never knew I had, a power that only a keyblade weilder can use? I shouldn't worry about that, what I need to do now, "Is protect my friends, here goes nothing: Gravity Smash!"

That same light came on my hands again, and with a gravity spell I smashed my fist into the ground and launched a giant shockwave; my attack didn't just break the ground, but it also destroyed the heartless in my way. After that was done, the light in my hands disappeared again. "Power from the heart, where does this power reside... is it really from my friends? Oh, it's cold again!"

I hurried back inside to see Po and Shifu waiting for me. "That was awesome, how did... Kisuke, are you ok?"

"That move... tired me out... I'm not that good at using magic... without the keyblade yet." I panted

"You should rest, we'll leave tomorrow." Shifu explained

I was about to as well, but then a thought came to mind."Hey, what are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're going to save the the furious five, from Tai Lung himself." Po answered

"I thought he was gone."

"He returned, and kidnapped several rabbits to absorb the chi of the five," Shifu explained. "He has gotten stronger than ever before, but it's also said that he's gotten a new power... and from what we've seen, I've figured out that it's the heartless."

'Maleficent, so she's helping him.' I thought

* * *

"So this is the keyblade, it'll be easy to defeat the weilder now."

"You should be careful Tai Lung, he is far more formidable than any other weilder."

"Yes, but he hasn't met me," Tai Lung snickered. "I'll show the whole valley that I'm stronger than both the dragon warrior and keyblade weilder, so stay out of my way, Maleficent."

"As you wish."

* * *

To be continued

That's about it, will I learn what this new power along with my strength come from next time? Chapter 15 coming after chapter 9 of demon slayer.


	15. Chapter 15: The Land of Peace part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The New Master

Chapter 15: The Land of Peace part 2

I'm done with love bonds, and I'm back with this story. I only own me, my keyblade "the black beast", and any attacks I make up, including my new power.

* * *

Recap time, while I was traveling in what I called, the corridor of light a swarm of heartless came out of nowhere and attacked me, I took them down easily, but one hid under the black beast in its rider form and made me fall to another world; I ended up in a cold snowy mountain, and when I got up from the snow, I saw the same soilder heartless that brought me here running away with my keyblade. I ran to get it back, but that's when I saw Po and Shifu from kung fu panda, fighting a bunch of neoshadows attacking them, I decided on helping them, but I ended up losing the heartless with the black beast. I couldn't believe that happened, how could a keyblade weilder lose his keyblade, the thought of if I was really worthy just put me on a bad depression, but only a bit, since I was still surprised to know that I changed into a tanuki or a raccoon dog if you don't know what a tanuki means. When the snow started to get worse, we hid in a cave to rest for tomorrow, but when I did, I had a strange dream that only made me doubt in myself, and think about a few things; was I worthy for the keyblade, was Shifu right about bonds making people stronger, and more importantly... what was this new power awakening inside me? When I woke up, I found Po sleeping beside me, and Shifu was nowhere to be found, but I heard a beautiful song coming from outside the cave. It was Shifu playing his bamboo flute, and was sitting next to a bowl of dumplings. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning, Shifu." I greeted

"Dumpling?" Shifu was giving me a dumpling, how could I refuse?

The dumpling was good, I didn't even mind the vegetables in it, after all I was hungry, and that might've been the only bit of food I'd have while I'm on this adventure... that is, if I ever get my keyblade back. "You look troubled, is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, I don't want anyone to be bothered with my problems." I answered

"Sharing problems with friends is the only way for bonds to grow, that's the only way you'll be able to overcome them." Shifu explained.

(A/N: Wow, that sentence surprised even me, I never thought I'd be the type of guy to say, or even write something that was wise.)

Shifu was a wise master, maybe it would be a good idea to talk to him about my problem. "Alright, it started with when I lost my keyblade by a heartless, but now the problem is even more confusing because this dream I had."

* * *

Station of Awakening

(Dream Sequence POV)

I was falling into a dark abyss, but it felt like I was underwater; I thought I was drowning, but I could breathe and see my surroundings. There was nothing but darkness, but I landed in what felt like the ground, when I took a step forward the ground turned into birds flying to the sky, I was in the station of awakening, a place where keybearers awaken to the keyblade, but something was different, the piller that I was on was blank, there was no picture in the center, it was just clear white. "I don't get it, I thought I already passed the awakening?"

"No, what you encountered before was made by Yen Sid, this is your true awakening."

A disembodied voice came from nowhere, thing weird thing about was that it sounded... like me. "My true awakening?"

"Yes, but you have not fully awakened yet," The voice explained. "Your heart is filled with a great doubt, you feel as if you're unworthy to be a keyblade bearer, and you wonder where your power comes from."

"That's right, I've been feeling a new power inside of me, not from the keyblade, but from my fists," I replied "What do I do?"

"You have to believe in what your heart tells you, only then will you awaken to this power... only then will you awaken as a keyblade weilder.

(End Dream Sequence)

* * *

"After that I woke up, then I found you here, and you know the rest." I finished.

"I see, so you haven't awakened as a true weilder, and you won't awaken until you find the answer in your heart," Shifu recalled. "And this power you spoke of, the power from you fists?"

"The back of my hands had the picture of a roaring beast, just like the keychain on the black beast, that's my keyblade by the way," I explained. "I felt stronger, and I was surprised when I attacked with a gravity spell in my fists from yesterday."

"That power made you fight with the power of a beast."

"Yeah, it felt amazing, I just wish I knew where it came from."

"It was from your bond with Po and myself," Shifu answered. "If you let the bonds of others become your power, you find yourself filled with power that can overcome anything."

"How do you know?" I asked

"I saw it from Po, when he fought Tai Lung, I saw him fighting for something important," Shifu explained. "He fought for the people in the valley, his father... and me, the bond he had with everyone gave him the strength to win."

"Along with believing in himself, I admire him for that." I said, Po finally got up when I said that.

"Morning guys, what's for breakfast?" Po asked

Po comment was simple, but who didn't expect that to be first thing he'd say. "You can finish the rest of the dumplings with Kisuke, once you're done we'll head off to the valley of peace."

"That's right, if Tai Lung has the power of the heartless, I can tell what he's going to do with them." I agreed.

* * *

Valley of Peace: Outskirts

"A dragon warrior celebration, I hope the valley dwellers are ready for a special guest." Tai Lung chuckled.

"Master."

Tai Lung saw three female snow leopards stand before him, they were the Wu sisters, warrior triplets. "How is everything?"

"The heartless are ready." said Yee Wu, the first sister.

"The five are in their cages." said Uhr Wu, the second sister.

"And the villagers are heading for the arena as we speak." Finished Sahn Wu, the third sister.

"Good, I have a special task for you, Master Shifu and the dragon warrior are coming as we speak," Tai Lung explained. "But there is another warrior with them, a young keyblade weilder, he's very fast and very strong. I want you three to fight him, and to test his strength."

"As you wish." They obeyed.

"Achoo!"

It's been two hours since we started walking towards the valley of peace, for some reason, I thought someone was talking about me. I ignored it though, the fact that I was on a two hour hike with my favorite kung fu panda characters was distracting me pretty good. "Not to be annoying or anything, but are we there yet?"

Po didn't look like he would answer, he was more tired than me, but Shifu was still leading. "Yes, yes we are. Now Kisuke, welcome to the valley of peace."

When I took good look at the valley, I was totally amazed by how beautiful it was, and the jade palace was shining like a daimond, it was so amazing. "Kisuke, are you crying?"

A tear actually fell from my face. "I'm sorry, you have such a beautiful valley, I guess I got a little emotional."

"Hey, I almost cried like a baby when I was training in the Wudang Mountains, I can totally relate to how you feel." Po assured.

"Thanks, but if we don't stop Tai Lung, this place is going to be destroyed, and I won't let that happen," I explained. "Something so beautiful should stay like this, and I'll do whatever I can to keep it that way."

I think Shifu was smiling at me, I think he was proud of me, but it changed to a serious look when we heard cries for help. "That's coming from the middle of town, let's hurry."

"Right!" We agreed.

* * *

Ping's Noodle Shop

I could still hear the screaming, but I couldn't see anything, all I saw was a small restaurant right next to me. "Weird, I could've sworn it was coming from here."

"It's close, I know it." Shifu said, focusing to hear anything.

"Help, someone help!"

I turned back to the restaurant to see a small goose running towards us, he wore a brown shirt with a bowl of noodles on his head. "Dad, are you ok?"

"Po, oh thank goodness." The goose was happy that Po was ok, I realized that he was Mr. Ping, Po's adoptive father.

"Look out!"

I jumped in front of them and punched a soilder heartless straight in the face, then I kicked it to the wall and watched as it turned into smoke. More soilders started to come, including some air soilders that flew behind them. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we got some butt to kick!"

"Sorry dad, but it's panda time!" Po ran towards me and Shifu, and went into his fighting stance.

The soilders charged into us, but I went after them first; their claws nearly attacked me, but I blocked and countered with my own punches and kicks, I kneed one of them and punched straight through its head. Po was showing off his panda style kung fu, or at least the defense part of it, he kept protecting Mr. Ping with his iron belly technique, and when one came close he dropped the soilder to the ground and sat on it to finish it off. "Oh yeah, can't mess with the dragon warrior!"

Shifu grabbed a stick and used it as a staff for the last of the soilders, when two air soilders swooped down at him, he swung the staff like a bat and threw the both of them at a wall, killing them both. But more kept swooping at us, I punched a few to the ground, but they kept me dodging more. "That's it: Thunder!"

I raised my hand in the air and launched bolts of thunder on the last of the air soilders, the attack tired me out a little, but it was enough to take them out. "That was awesome, you gotta show me how to do that!"

"Sorry Po, magic only works for certain people," Then I turned to Mr. Ping and bowed. "Pleased to meet you sir, my name's Kisuke."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Ping, thank you for helping my son," Ping said, smiling. "I just wished we could've met under better terms, how about I give you a bowl of noodles?"

"I hope you can make a bowl for four."

I looked around for who said that and found three female snow leopards on top of a building next to us. It was the Wu sisters, I only thought they from from the kung fu panda video game. "So you're the keyblade weilder Tai Lung talked about."

"So very strong." Uhr Wu said

"So very fast." Sahn Wu added

"It seems that even without your keyblade, you're still a threat to our master," Yee Wu said, that's when they readied their kunai knives. "Which means we can't let you live, so I hope you're ready to die, tubby."

I was really ticked off, so I went straight into a fighting stance. "I don't need a keyblade to kick your asses, now let me show you how a beast fights!"

Before they threw their kunais, I jumped straight into the air and started spinning like crazy, when I was close to Yee Wu, I grabbed her shoulders and threw her straight at Uhr, landing them straight into a wall. Sahn Wu didn't hesitate to attack me with her claws, but I dodged her attacks and punched her with enough strength to push her away from my body. I thought it was over, but because of being an animal, my heightened hearing heard a pair of Kunai knives heading for me, I dodged, but they grazed my arm a little. "You're strong, but no one can escape the Wu sisters and their death from above!"

The three sisters jumped on different buildings and started throwing a barrage of knives at me, I dodged as much as I could, but some scratched me; I tried doing a triple backflip, but when I landed, one landed a scratch on my side. "Now we end this!"

They were about to attack at once, so I knew I had to try something. "I hope this still works: Quicksilver!"

Using the quicksilver mode, I was able to stop the sisters from attacking. I grabbed two kunai's from the ground and attacked the three sisters at blinding speed, then landing right back where I was before. "What you witnessed, was the lethal flame."

Ten slashes of light were landed on each sister, then they both fell to the ground unconcious. "Sorry ladies, but your time just ran out."

"That was totally awesome, I can't believe you did that, it was totally... Kisuke?"

I was tired, using quicksilver mode took a lot of energy out of me, but I luckily had some leftover potions on me, so I took a drink and I felt it healing me instantly. "I feel better, I'll be just fine."

"If you say so, but I wish you'd tell me you could stop time, that was so cool!" Po exclaimed.

"Just call me the keyblade weilder of time." I know I was exaggerating, but I was enjoying having fun with Po, he was my friend after all.

Meanwhile, Shifu had already tied the Wu sisters together in rope, and waited for them to wake up. "I see you're awake, now tell us where Tai Lung is?"

"Why should we tell you?" Yee Wu snarled

I knew I had to get it out of them, so I went in Yee Wu's face and showed her the back of my fist. "Because if you don't, I'm gonna show your sisters what my fist looks like going through your head, now tell us!"

My fist was glowing again, was it from my desire to help the valley? "He's waiting in the jade palace arena, holding the valley dwellers prisoner, along with the furious five."

After my fist stopped glowing, I left the rest to Shifu. "Thank you for your cooperation, once we're done, I'll make sure the soilders of chor gom come for you."

"So, we go up the jade palace steps... the thousand steps?" I asked

"Is there a problem with that?" Shifu asked

I just sighed in discomfort, and I could hear Po sighing at the same time. "Let's get going."

"Sorry dad, but I've got to save the valley again." Po explained

"I understand, come back for a bowl of noodles when you're done, you too, Kisuke." Ping said, smiling.

"Thank you." I replied

With that we headed up the jade palace steps, but what felt like ten minutes to people who're used to climing these steps, felt like ten hours to me. I ended up climing on all fours, but I was still ahead of Po by a few steps, when we reached the top, we hid to see two gorilla soilders gaurding the door. "Do we give them a little panda style?"

"Oh, can I do this idea I got?" I asked

"What did you have in mind?" Shifu replied

"Just watch, it's funny but effective."

I took a deep breath and walked towards the gaurd, I gave a big smile and gave somewhat of a jamaican accent. "TV repair man, man."

"TV repair man... man?" One gaurd asked

"Yeah man!" I answered

"What's a TV?" They asked

"Why you are," I said, then slammed both their heads together, knocking them out cold. "And you definetly needed some fixing."

"Very effective." Shifu said, smiling.

"Thanks, I got from a TV show." I replied

"What's a TV show?" Po asked

"Forget it, right now we need to get ready to fight Tai Lung."

"I'm ready for anything!" Po exclaimed

"Let's save the villagers." Shifu agreed.

"Okay, here we go!"

* * *

**Jade Palace Arena**

I opened the door and I saw a crowd around a large arena, in the front of us was none other than Tai Lung and the furious five trapped in cages. His body started to overflow in darkness until he unleashed it in a huge burst of energy, nearly pushing us back, but we stood our ground and got ready for anything. "I'm far powerful, than any so called "dragon warrior". So, you're the keybearer Maleficent told me about, so fast, so strong, I must say that you're far more capable than thought to defeat the Wu sisters."

"I'm stronger than I look." I said, walking into the arena.

Tai Lung snickered and walked in as well. "You think so, but how strong are you without your keyblade."

In a dark void appeared the black beast floating in the air. "Now tell me, what kind of keyblade weilder _loses_ his keyblade to the darkness?"

"One who's still new at it, but I'll get better over time," I retorted. "Now if you don't mind giving my keyblade back."

But the Keyblade then disappeared back into the darkness. "Can't fight without it, then this will be a quick fight."

Without even knowing, a barrier formed around the arena, it was a trap to seperate Po and Shifu from me. "Kisuke!"

"I'll be fine, release the five while I take care of him." I said, forming a fighting stance.

I charged at Tai Lung and unleashed a barrage of punches at him, he was dodging them like they were nothing, but when I dodged his attacks, it felt like energy was being shot out from his hands. I was right too, when jumped back I saw black flames being shot from his hands, I knew this would take some of my energy, but I had to do a spell to counter. "Fire!"

I took a fire spell from my hands and shot it straight at Tai Lung, but he pushed it out of the way with his hand like it was nothing. "Tell me that wasn't all you could do."

"I'm not done yet: Thunder!"

Just like before, I shot a thunder spell from my hands, but he disappeared before I even noticed. "I have the power of darkness at my disposal!"

I heard his voice behind me, but before I could react, he had already punched me in the gut and kicked me halfway across the arena. "But not just that, I also have the chi of the furious five, I'm unbeatable."

"You're not unbeatable... all you are... is a cheater who can't use his own strength to win." I groaned

"You talk as if you don't, you use the power of the keyblade to win battles, and you call me a cheater?" Tai Lung retorted

As much as I hatted to admit it, Tai Lung was right, I did use the keyblades power to fight, maybe I don't have any power at all, maybe I'm just powerless. "Come on Kisuke, don't let him beat you!"

"But, I'm not strong enough." I replied

"Yes you are, you got moves that Tai Lung couldn't possibly handle," Po explained. "You got power you probably didn't even know you had, and even though you're fighting alone, I'll be there to give you strength."

"Po."

"As will I, show Tai Lung the power of a beast." Shifu added

"Shifu."

Something in my heart reacted to what they said, my hands started to glow again, I could feel a new power starting to come out. "If you think you're going to win, you're dead wrong!"

Tai Lung jumped into the air and lunged at me with his claws, but before he reached my face, I grabbed him while he was in midair and threw him to the ground. "This power, I think I know where it's coming from."

"But how, you don't even have the keyblade!" Tai Lung snarled

"I realize that I dont need the keyblade, I know now that the bonds I have with my friends make me strong," I retorted. "Now I know, the bonds that I make are my power!"

My fists started shining brighter than ever before, the black beast mark on them was like a shining becon to me, I could feel the power in them, ready to be unleashed. "This is what it feels like, get ready Tai Lung, cause you're about to face: The Beast Fighter!"

I ran at him with him doing he same, but when he attacked with a punch, I countered and gave him a punch so strong that it threw him through the air, but I wasn't done; I kept at him with a barrage of punches, he was like a punching bag in midair, then with one last punch I threw him straight into the sky. "Time to end this!"

My fists were engulfed in electricity, and when I jumped above him my right fist was engulfed with more energy than ever before. "Now..."

This power reminded me of the kurokami anime, I felt like I was about to do Kuro's mega exe... and I loved it. "Die!"

With one punch to the face, a huge explosion of light engulfed the both of us, I couldn't see a thing, but all I could hear was the sound of Tai Lung screaming.

* * *

**Station of Awakening**

"Where am I?" I asked

"You've done it."

"Huh?"

It was the same voice from my dream. "You've found the source of your power, and also awakened to your new one. You have finally awakened as a keyblade weilder."

"I think you're right, and now... I can open the door."

* * *

**Jade Palace Arena**

"Kisuke?"

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the arena again. I extended my hand and tried to summon the keyblade in my hands, that's when I saw a black and white light appear in my hands, and from the light came the black beast. "You accepted me again, but just so you know, I won't be using you all the time."

"So that's your keyblade, it looks so awesome," Po said, smiling. "And that awesome attack you did before, it blew Tai Lung to dust, it reminded me of the wuxi finger hold, only with a strong punch.

"Really, that makes a good name, would it be alright if I used the name?" I asked

"I don't see why not, but would you really call it the Wuxi Punch?" Shifu asked

"No way, I'm calling it the Wuxi Exe!" I exclaimed, because it was a combination of both wuxi finger hold and mega exe.

Next thing I knew, the crowd was cheering all around, for Po, for Shifu, and surprisingly for me. I don't know why, but I liked the appreciation. "Master Shifu, who is this?"

I turned around to see the furious five, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane coming towards us. "This is Kisuke, a weilder of the keyblade."

"The keyblade, isn't that the weapon you told us brings great destruction?" Tigress asked

"Yes, but in the hands of weilders like Kisuke, they are used to bring peace to the worlds." Shifu explained.

"It's an honor to meet you all, but I have to go." I replied

"What, so soon?" Po asked

I nodded and took out Ven's charm. "Yeah, I have an adventure to finish, and I promised myself that I'd give this back to the person who saved me."

"We understand, just know that you can always come to visit." Shifu said, smiling. He actually had a nice smile.

"Don't forget that we're friends, and we'll always help you out." Po said, smiling.

I was happy that Po said that, but then I felt a strange feeling in my body. It felt like the feeling I had for Stitch and Ventus, does that mean I have a dimensional link for Po and Shifu now? I did, I pointed the keyblade and opened a corridor of light I said my goodbyes and left... but I'll never forget what I learned, the bonds I make are my power, and I'll use this power to become a keyblade master.

* * *

To be continued

Beast fighter, pretty cool name huh, and I'm the first keybearer who can fight without a keyblade. Chapter 16 coming soon after chapter 12 of demon slayer.


End file.
